Moving on Together
by Wiggle34
Summary: Ok sequel to Moving On.  Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Two weeks later.**

**Tuesday**

**Hammersley**

**Somewhere out at sea**

Kate is checking her emails there is one from Mike. She opens it first.

Hi Kate

How are you doing out there? Missing me yet ? I see you guys are due in back in port on Thursday afternoon was wondering if you won't to have the crew over on Saturday for a BBQ. Lizzie will be up for the weekend as she has been begging my sister to come and visit again so I gave in and said yes to her coming this weekend. Hope you don't mind? Also maybe we should introduce her to the crew what do you think? Anyway will leave it up to you to decide just let me know.

Anyway better get back to work Maxine has me working hard.

And by the way I told Marshall I won't be returning to Hammersley as CO. So he is now on the hunt for a new CO for her as they are going to send Jimmy back to Darwin.

Miss you

Love

Mike

Kate rereads the email several times. She thinks about what Mike has suggested about introducing Lizzie to the crew. _Why not some of them have already met her at the hospital it won't make any difference if the rest find out and why not do it under our terms and not under someone else's terms._ Kate replies to Mike's email agreeing to the BBQ and introducing Lizzie to the crew.

After Kate sends off the email she notices a new email come in it is from Commander Marshall. _Why is he emailing me why not ring and talk to me?_ Kate opens the email

Lieutenant Kate McGregor

You are properly wondering why I am emailing you instead of ringing and talking to you. But I felt that this way it gave you time to think read over and process what I am about to ask you.

I am well aware that you would prefer a shore posting for both yourself and Mike. I can understand why you two wont to be on shore. But we are left with a slight problem we are short a Commanding Officer that is able to take control of a Patrol boat at this time.

When speaking to the Brass here in Canberra. They have asked if you would be prepared to take over command of Hammersley for the next twelve months. I know this is a big ask of you. I would not normally do this but I think with what has been going on at present it would be better for someone who knows the crew and has been acting CO of Hammersley to take over. It does involve a promotion. 

This would also for the time being would help me with placements of the two of you.

Think it over and talk to Mike about it if you won't.

I know it leaves you with out an XO but XO's are easier to find than CO's

Thank you

Commander Steve Marshall

_Do I won't to do this? God I won't to be on land with Mike and Lizzie. God what do I do. I will talk to Mike and see what he says. Wonder if he has heard back about the course idea he has put forward to them._

**Cairns**

**Navcom**

Mike is in his office working on some paper work when his desk phone rings

"Commander Mike Flynn speaking"

"Mike Steve Marshall speaking"

"Hi Steve what can I do for you?"

"Mike the proposal you sent re course in cairns for training up Executive officers and also buffers the Brass likes the idea."

"That is good to hear"

"They also like the course plan you did up as well with the high lights on important things that need to be addressed. They also liked how you wanted it to work for both the Patrol boats and frigates as well. But there is a down side"

"What is that Steve?"

"They won't you to run it not Kate" Mike is not impressed

"But Steve I have a job here at Navcom. And why can't Kate do it she be perfect for it?"

"They feel a Patrol Boat Co would be better doing it. Re Kate not doing it that is the Brass choice. They are at present going over what you sent and working out the course plan. They have greed to the five week course and one week out at sea on Hammersley. They are just working out the finer details of the course work and topics. You will receive emails form them over the next few days for your help with it all. They won't your input since it is your idea and you will be delivering it. They also suggested getting a second person in to help so start thinking of anyone you know who could be of help for you with running it out of Cairns."

"Ok thank you Steve. When do you think it be up and running?"

"Not too sure they said they wont to get it started as soon as possible so don't be surprised if this is under way within a month."

"Ok thank you Steve I will do my best to be as helpful as I can be."

"I knew I could count on you Mike…."Steve keeps on talking to Mike about more personal things. How his recovery is going. About 20minutes later they both hang up.

**Thursday**

Mikes place

Cairns

Mike and Kate are sitting down on the couch together watching a movie.

"Mike" Kate says

"Yes Kate?"

"Um Marshalled emailed while I was out at sea. They have asked me to take over command of Hammersley for the next twelve months." Replies Kate sounds a tad down about it. Mike picks this up.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Well if I take it means we end up delaying everything we spoke about. Bringing Lizzie here to live with us."

"Kate just because you are out at sea does not mean Lizzie can't move up here to be with us. I am on land now and my sister is happy for her to come and live with us whenever we are ready and Lizzie is too." Mike and Kate are quiet for a few minutes

"You know Kate taking the position good be a good thing in the long run."

"Why Mike?" asks Kate puzzled

"Well if you take command you get your promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Then when we either decide to expand our family you could apply for another promotion along with a shore posting. Still being able to keep in mind your bigger picture you have for the Navy and being chief one day or is it admiral?" replies Mike

"Did not think of it like that. Though will I cope sending a new Xo out for boarding's when I will still be wonting to be out there myself" Replies Kate, Mike pulls her into his chest and gives her a hug

"You will be fine and anyway with this course that the brass has approved you will get your time out on the water when we are on board." Replies Mike

"Mike what are you not telling me?" Kate asks questionly at Mike

"The Brass approved the course. They won't me to run it and get someone to help me. Marshall said when he rang that the Brass did not wont Kate doing it now I know why. SO every six weeks you will get to lead some boarding's if I think your been good enough." Mike says with a grin on his face

"Oh is that so?" replies Kate playfully

"Yep"

"Well then Sir you won't get to command her then since she will be my baby now an not yours" replies Kate cheekily

"She is still my baby I am just sharing her with you"

"So you would be ok with me taking command of her for the next twelve months that is how long they won't me in command for at this stage."

"I don't mind honey as long as you are ok with it."

"I am going to go email Marshall now and let him know that I will take to job offer." Kate replies as she gets up off the couch.

"Don't take too long ok?"

"I won't, sooner I do it the better less chance of changing my mind or thinking it out far too much." As Kate is walking off she remembers about Lizzie coming and stops and turns around to talk to Mike.

"Mike are we picking up Lizzie tomorrow or is your sister bringing her up here to us?"

"Mum and dad are bring her up they wanted to say hi and visit us both"

"What time they due tomorrow?"

"Mum said about 7pm. I offered them the use of your place since you said you wanted to spend your shore leave here with me" Mike replies to Kate. With a smile on his face. Kate rolls her eyes at him

"Ok no problem." Kate then turns and heads off to get out her laptop and email Marshall back about taking over command of Hammersley

_**FRIDAY MORNING**_

**Canberra**

Marshall is in his office. He is reading through his emails when he sees he has a reply form Kate.

Hi Commander Marshall

I have thought about the job offer and have spoken to Mike about it. Mike thinks it is a good idea me taking over. I am though still not too sure but I think that is more to do with the events that unfolded not so long ago. But with Mike's encouragement and also his thinking of the wider picture and future promotions for myself I will take Command of Hammersley for you.

Please let me know when I will be taking over Command. Also do I get a say in who will be my executive officer because if I do I would really like to have Pete Tomaszewski as my executive officer if not I will understand. I do know he is due back when Hammersley departs again on Monday morning. Though for me having people I know working under me would make it much easier to deal with the transition to CO and also provide less stress for me and the crew with all the changes that have been going on of later with the crew of Hammersley.

I do have one question though what will happen with Ryan White as you are well aware we just found out Mike is his biologoly father. And with Mike also being the father to Lizzie. This makes me related to Ryan through Lizzie. Is Ryan still going to be able to work on Hammersley? I know how much he enjoys working with our crew and I would really hate for him to have to move from a crew that is teaching him so much and a crew who he also respects as well. Is he able to stay on or not? I would hate to take over and then he have to leave because of me being the mother to his half sister. I have not spoken to Mike about this yet I felt I needed to know from you first.

Thank you

Lieutenant Kate McGregor.

Steve sits there and re reads the email several more times. _Ok I think I can do that for her. She is right they have had a number of changes and some without warning. I wonder if Pete would be happy to accept staying on Hammersley with Nikki being in Darwin. Maybe I suggest to Mike that he gets Nikki to help him with this course. Her Navigation skills and having worked on patrol boats before would be of great help. They might take the job offers if they both got a job in Cairns._

_Ryan White yes interesting topic that is here. Will need to check with the Brass about that one. Not too sure about that. If Mike was CO then yes but Kate not sure. Something to look into._


	2. Chapter 2

Kate is in the kitchen looking out the window towards Mike and Lizzie who are playing in the back yard. Mike is meant to be cleaning it up and getting it ready for the BBQ tonight but instead has been side track by his daughter.

_Wow who would have thought that I would be here with Mike after all this time? We should have done this sooner. I should not have pushed him away like I did. It is so nice having him supporting me backing me up like he is. I would never have accepted the position of CO of Hammersley if it was not for Mike. I still wonted my career but I won't, no I need Mike more than I do my job. At least now we are talking far better and far more than we use too. Things are still hard but we are making a far better effect to do it than we have done in the past. Man I love this man with all my heart. No one is ever going to replace him. Why did I even try and move on with Jim. Why did I do that to Mike hurt him like that? I am such an idoit... Look at him with Lizzie. He is so good with her. I should have been watching these two play for nearly nine years. Not the odd weekend here and there over the last couple of years. Oh well at least now I get to watch and maybe soon Lizzie can come and live with us more. But that is total up to Mel and Tom there is no way I am stepping on their toes not when they have done such an amazing job raising Lizzie._

_Who would have thought we would be seeing this again. It was only several weeks ago when we thought we would never have him back with us. God am I so pleased that you allowed him to come back to me, to Lizzie, to his Family all his family including the crew of Hammersley._

_Look at him he is so happy playing with her. And Lizzie is just having a blast._

_I know Mike tells me to stop blaming myself for what has happened but I can't not think it is my fault we would have been a family by now if it was not for me saying no to him all those years ago. You can't blame him really for being an emotional coward when the he had already years ago told me how he felt and what he wanted and I threw it back at him. I am lucky he is so forgiving and allowing us another go at this. This time I am not stuffing it up. I will have to tell Jim that there is no chance for us._

_I do hope this BBQ goes Ok. And the crew is not too upset with us over not knowing about Lizzie till now._

Kate continues to look out at Mike and Lizzie as she washes of the greens she is going to use to make some salads with.

Mike is outside playing with Lizzie. He is pushing her on the swing that he has in his backyard.

_Man this is fun. She is such a bright bubbly girl. Reminds me so much of her mother her giggle, her Smile, her eyes, her build. Par her hair she looks like her mother. The only thing that she got form me is my hair colour the rest is from her mother._

_I am very lucky I came back to the world of the living. I would hate to think how these two would be if anything happened to me. Don't go back there Mike too many bad memoires to much hurt. Just look for the future. The future that Kate wants with you._

When Mike looks towards the house he sees Kate standing at the kitchen window looking at Lizzie and him. _Look at Kate she has a smile on her face. So nice to see her smiling like that again. Wonder what she is thinking about. Maybe she is worried about tonight. She is a private person and we are letting the crew into knowing something about our past. I know Swain and Sally know more than the rest of them but still it is our past. Something we have kept hidden for so long in fear of the unknown I think. Well for me it has been the unknown. Not being able to have any control on what happened. Kate has always had the last say in everything re our relationship. How can that be? Don't worry about it Mike she is with you now that is all that matters remember. She choose you over Jim. _

_Jim bugga I total forgot about him. He is not going to let Kate go without a fight I know it. I just hope Kate can handle him if I am not around._

_God this is so nice. Kate, Lizzie and I all in the same place at the same time enjoying time together as a family. Family we are a family aren't we. I am going to ask Mel and Tom if we can have Lizzie more often. It is so nice being a family. I should talk to Kate first make sure she is ok with that. Not should I will talk to Kate. Got to stay open with her got to remember to talk to her about things. _

_Thought I can't believe Maxine spoke to Kate about Ryan. I am not sure if I should hate her or like her. Not after what she said to Kate when I tried to leave Hammersley after Kate did not get her promotion and I got reassigned for another twelve months. I going to have to speak to Maxine about that at some stage. And how will it work with Kate as CO and Ryan is on board Kate will be like a step mother to Ryan will they allow it? Ryan loves working on Hammersley._

_Don't worry about it Mike. You should be getting ready for this BBQ that you are having here for the crew and their families. Families I get to have mine here this time._

"Lizzie, Daddy is going to have to stop pushing you and finish cleaning up like mummy as asked me to do ok?" replies Mike ins a soft gentle voice.

"Ok Daddy" replies Lizzie. As the swing stops and she gets off, then she runs off inside the house.

Kate is in the kitchen cutting up some spring onions, tomatoes, red onion, and other items for the salad when Lizzie walks in.

"Need any help mummy?" replies Lizzie seeing her mother working on something in the kitchen. Lizzie loves helping out.

"Yes please can you dry the lettuce in this please?" Kate says handing Lizzie the lettuce spinner. Kate then gets a bar stool and brings around so Lizzie can sit on it.

"Sure thing." Replies Lizzie sitting on the seat Kate has brought for her she gets the lettuce and starts to put it in the lettuce spinner to dry it off she does this a few times.

"Were you having fun outside on the swing sweetie?" Kate asks knowing Lizzie was having fun.

"Yep daddy was pushing me high as." Replies Lizzie with the sound of total enjoyment in her voice.

"That was nice of daddy to do that for you sweetie?"

"Yep… (_There is some silence while Lizzie thinks about something she wants to say) _mummy?" asks Lizzie sounding unsure of herself. Kate stops what she is dong and turns to face Lizzie.

"Yes Lizzie"

"Is there going to be anyone here tonight that I can play with?"

"Yes there be Chloe do you remember her from when daddy was in hospital?" Lizzie nods her head. And a small smile comes on her face.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Lizzie?" Kate is starting to be worried Lizzie is not sounding happy. Something is bothering her little girl and it is pulling at her heart strings

"Why don't I live with you and daddy?"

"Lizzie sweetie we have explained this to you a number of months ago as to why you don't live with us and live with Mel and Tom."

"I know you did but you and daddy live together now and daddy is not on the boat so I won't to live here with you two." Lizzie replies. As Kate goes to reply to Lizzie's questions there is a knock at the door.

"Lizzie we will talk later about it I promise." Kate replies as she goes to leave the kitchen. Lizzie gets down off the chair.

Kate arrives at the door to find Swain, Sally and Chloe standing there.

"Hi guys" Kate replies

"Hi Kate hope you don't us being early. We thought you might like a hand with things. And Chloe was bugging us to see Lizzie again." Kate opens the door wider so they all can enter as soon as Chloe enters and sees Lizzie they run to each other hug then run off giggling. Kate and Sally both smile at their children. Swain watches on. Seeing a different side to his XO.

"Swain Mike is outside if you won't to go out there and help him he been side tracked by Lizzie so not much has been done" replies Kate

"Thanks Kate. Oh and in the chilly is some cold ones where would you like them?"

"Mike has put his beer fridge outside for all of those so go stick them in there." Replies Kate

Kate and Sally head to the kitchen to finish off the salads and other things Kate is doing. They both can hear the girls playing in Lizzie's room. Sally and Kate talk. They talk about all sorts of different things. Kate feels like she can talk to Sally about anything and not have to worry about being judge or pushed into it. They have both built a really good friendship up over the period when Mike was in hospital and even when Kate had to return to Hammersley Sally was always there via email to talk too.

A couple of hours later the crew start to arrive at Mikes place. Mike and Swain have already had a few cold ones. Kate and Sally are sticking to the Juice for now. But they have had a glass of wine already but unlike the boys they know how to pace themselves so they don't get drunk and feel it tomorrow.

"Kate how do you think the crew are going to feel when they find out you and Mike have a past?" asks Sally. While they are in the kitchen sorting cleaning the bench down from sorting out the raw meat for the BBQ that Mike has already taken out to start cooking. Having put Chefo/Toby on to the job of the BBQ. When Mike was in hospital he found out that Toby was working in the hospital kitchen now. Wonting to be on shore to be with his wife. Toby paid Mike a visit to surprise him while he was still on ward.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kate how do you think the crew are going to feel when they find out you and Mike have a past?" asks Sally._

The question played through Kate's mind several times before she could even think about how to answer it. Kate looks down at the bench.

"I am not sure how they are going to react. Mike and I talked about it, we not even sure how to bring it up. But be both agree that we can't keep her hidden away." replies Kate. Her voice is very quiet. Sally can tell from just the way Kate spoke and looks right now that she is worried about how the others will react. Sally puts an arm around Kate for comfort.

"It be ok Kate they all going to love her once the shock wears off. Come let's get this stuff outside the meat can't be far off being ready then we can feed that lot out there" replies Sally knowing a change in subject will help Kate refocus.

Ten minutes later the food is already. And everyone goes off to get themselves something to eat. Mike notices Kate is still sitting down and not gotten up yet to get some food he wonders over towards her.

"Honey you ok?" Mike asks as he kneels down in front of her and places a hand on her leg. Kate turns her head and looks at him. Mike can see the worry in her eyes.

"Honey it will be ok. They not going to think badly of us ok?" Mike says softly to Kate

"Are you sure about that Mike?" asks Kate worry sounding in her voice. Mike picks up the worry

"They are going to be shocked at the start but they will come around. If not I am sure your powers as CO will make them think twice." Kate semi smiles.

"We better go get Lizzie and Chloe and get them out here for some dinner" replies Kate. But before Mike can reply. They hear the sounds of two girls giggling as they enter the back yard. The crew recognise one of them as Chloe Blake but the other they don't. Swain is walking right behind them and pushes them straight to the food table and helps them get some food. Everyone keeps on going thinking that it is a friend of Chloe's that Swain and Sally have brought along for the night.

Everyone is sitting down eating. Sally, Kate and the girls sit together eating and talking. The girls keep giggling all the time. They finish their food and stay sitting there.

"Mummy is there dessert tonight?" asks Lizzie. Kate is not sure what to say. Sally speaks up.

"Maybe this is a way to inform them send her to Mike and then it be directly mainly at him and not you." Replies Sally. Kate smiles

"I think there might be sweetie, why don't you go over and ask daddy" replies Kate softly to her daughter

"Ok Mummy. Chloe come on we got to go ask my daddy for ice cream sundaes" Replies Lizzie. Leaving Kate and Sally laughing at the two girls.

"DADDY, DADDY" Yells Lizzie as she runs up to Mike and jumps on to his lap. Mike looks over at Kate and Sally and sees them laughing. The crew all stop wondering who is the father of this child as they thought it was a friend of Chloe's

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Can Chloe and I have an ice cream sundae please" asks Lizzie putting on her puppy dog face that reminds him so much of Kate.

"Swain stops laughing" replies Mike. With a smile on his face

"Sorry Sir it was just funny."

"And how often does Chloe use the same look on you Swain to get what she wants" replies Mike. Sounding cheeky

"More times than I care to admit too" Replies Swain with a smile

"Right then stop teasing me ok."

"Uncle Chris I am trying to talk to my daddy" Replies Lizzie. Sounding cross. Swain starts laughing some more. Mike is sitting there thinking _God she is her mother through and through this one._

"Sorry Lizzie you talk to daddy now" replies Swain trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Yes I heard you sweetie. So did mummy tell you to ask me did she?" replies Mike softly to his daughter

"She told me to ask you if there was dessert and I decided me and Chloe are going to have Ice Cream sundaes."

"Really?"

"Yes Daddy really" replies Lizzie. Swain is still laughing. The crew are watching on stunned. They see Swain, Kate and Sally all laughing. And none of those three seem shocked to hear Mike has a child and what is more that her mother is here also. They don't see anyone new in the back yard.

"Swain" replies Mike trying to not laugh.

"Sorry Sir just sometimes the things she says reminds me of the X" The crew are all stunned the X.

"Ok Lizzie go see if mummy and Aunt Sally won't one as well" Replies Mike. Lizzie gets down and runs off towards Kate and Sally.

The crew as stunned when Lizzie heads over to Kate and Sally.

"Aunt Sally would you like an ice cream sundae?" replies Lizzie

"Yes please Lizzie" replies Sally

"Mummy would you like one?" Lizzie now says to Kate the crew sit there wonder what Kate will say

"Yes please and tell daddy to put extra chocolate on mummy's and Aunt Sally's ones. OK?" Replies Kate with a smile on her face

"Ok Mummy" Lizzie and Chloe then run off back to Mike and start to drag him in side. Chloe also grabs her father and leads him inside.

Everyone else in the back yard are speechless no one is sure what to say.

"Mm the crew is quiet there Kate" replies Sally quietly to Kate

"Yea sounds like the cat got their tongues" replies Kate

"Has the cat got all your tongues?" Says Mike as he walks out with Swain, Lizzie and Chloe beside him.

"Um no sir just um in shock sir" replies 2Dads

"What is a shock 2Dads?" Replies Mike as he passes Kate her sundae

"That you and the X have a child sir" replies Charge finally finding his voice. Mike hears the un sureness and the shock in Chargers voice.

"Charge, crew I know we have had a number of events to deal with over the last few months. That I suppose springing on you guys that I have known Kate for ten years and that yes we do have a daughter together would come as more of a shock then?" Mike says he is still standing by Kate. The crew are not sure what to say.

"Mike honey maybe we should inform them of our relationship and the fact we live together." Replies Kate looking up at Mike who leans down and then plants a kiss on her lips.

"Brilliant idea honey" replies Mike he then smiles remembering something he overheard a long time ago and checking with Swain while in the Kitchen he knows who has won the pot.

"So which crew member won the pot?" asks Mike

"What pot Sir?" replies half the crew the others sit there pretending not to know what Mike is talking about.

"The pot about when Kate and I would get together?"

"Um I think it is Swain who won." Replies Charge. Charge then thinks

"Sir why have we not been told of this until know?" Asks Dutchy. Mike decides to sit down behind Kate and puts his arms around her. HE knows she is going to struggle with this

"Up until now we that is Kate and I felt it was best to just leave things as they had been. As I had no choice the brass posted her to Hammersley. We decided to keep that part of our private life very private for our own personal reason and for the job at hand. It was not till my accident did it come out in the open for both Kate and I."

"But Sir didn't the X have to inform them who the father was?" asks Dutchy

"No not always Dutchy. If you do adoption then no. it is only when you are keeping the child do they demand to know and that is for insurance and medical reason plus to make sure you get all the help you can and any benefits from the Navy that you maybe entitled too." Kate turns to face away from the group and snuggles into Mike.

"Lizzie was adopted by my Sister and her brother. They can't have kids themselves but they have adopted two other children as well as Lizzie. Lizzie does not live with us but she does visit when she can. Now 2Dads have you got the sounds sorted out?" replies Mike knowing he needs to change the subject from him and Kate to something else.

"Yes Sir ready to go." Replies 2Dads

"Ok let's have some music then and guys please clean up after yourselves." Replies Mike. While gently rocking Kate. Sally takes Chloe and Lizzie away and Swain heads off to talk to the others.

"Kate honey you ok?" whispers Mike

"Yea Mike I will be."

"The crew will mill it over and be fine with it all. I can see Swain is going to be harassed. I could tell from Charge that he is going to be asking him loads of questions. And anyway come Monday they have other things to be talking about. Since you have decided to wait till then to tell them."

"True. But I have not heard from Marshall about Ryan and whether he can stay on board or not."

"Don't worry honey. Marshall will let you know as soon as he knows." Mike says then leans in and they kiss. The kiss is deepened by both of them.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO" yells out Charge. And some wolf whistles brings them back to the fact that they have the crew around. When Kate turns to face the crew she see's smiles on their faces. This and the fact her favourite song is playing help Kate to feel better again. Mike and Kate sit there for a little while longer watching the crew.

A couple of hours later Sally and Kate go in search of the girls who are playing in Lizzie's room. When they walk in the find both the girls in Lizzies bed sound asleep.

"Well looks like we aren't going home in a hurry?" replies Sally

"There is the spare room you and Swain can stay there the night let the girls sleep." Replies Kate

"Thanks Kate" replies Sally as they both leave the room and head back outside.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around lunch time on Sunday. Swain, Sally and Chloe had not long ago left to head back home.

Mike, Kate and Lizzie were sitting in the lounge. Lizzie was doing some drawing while Mike and Kate worked on some paper work.

"Why can't I live with you guys" Lizzie asks out of the blue. Kate knew this was coming because Lizzie had asked her the same question yesterday.

"Lizzie honey we have already explained to you why" replies Mike

"But that was then what about now" replies Lizzie sounding a tad cross and upset

"Honey your mum and I told you before that you live with Uncle Tom and Aunty Mel because they are the ones who adopted you. Plus your mother and I work on a boat. It is hard to look after a child and work as well." Replies Mike. Kate is quiet

"But daddy nana said you aren't working on the boat at present so why can't I live with you guys with daddy being here all the time"

"Lizzie why do you want to live here and not with Uncle Tom and Aunty Mel? Has something happened?" replies Mike softly to his daughter. Lizzie looks down.

"I just want to live here with you two. I miss you both lots" replies Lizzie before running off to her room crying.

"Mike I think you are going to need to talk to Mel and Tom about this. This is so unlike her" replies Kate to Mike

"I know. Maybe my accident is the main reason. But it would be nice having her here more I have enjoyed this weekend us being together as a family." Mike says looking at Kate to see her reaction. She smiles back at him

"Yea it has been nice. Maybe we should sort something out with Mel and Tom. She hardly see's us. Maybe we should make more of an effect to spent time with her. Well me that is." Kate says softly

"Honey don't beat yourself up over what has been and done. She knows who you are and you spend the time with her now and that is all that matters."

"But Mike if I had accept your proposal back then things would have been so different to what they are now" Kate says trying not to cry. Her voice shows emotion in it that tugs at Mike's heart strings.

"Kate honey we been through this back then and I understood why you turned me down. It may of hurt me that you did not wont it back then. But I respected you and then when you agreed to let Mel and Tom take her I felt like at least I won't get to miss out on some things. I will get to know her. Just like you have been over the last couple of years." Mike says as he pulls Kate in for a hug.

"Though Kate I would love to know why I got the third degree from Marshall the other day regarding you and how he expects me to treat you this time around" Mike replies Kate just stands leaning into his chest.

"Well there has been a few details I left out well not left out just elected not to tell you about."

"And what are those details honey. Because I got the feeling from Marshall that he thinks of you as a daughter."

"Well he does. When I first joined the Navy he was doing some instructing at ADFA he noticed I spent far too much time with my head in the books and on holidays and weekends I never left. So he introduced me to his wife Lucy and we got to know each other well. They treated me like family. It was not till after I had Lizzie that he got very protective of me and that is when I found out he thought of me as his daughter. He was very upset that Lucy and him were not allowed to be there. I just told them that the baby's father and the family taking the baby would be there and that I did not need them there but I would come to visit and spend time with them afterwards."

"So that is where you disappeared too then." Replies Mike

"Yes it was I was struggling with a lot of things I had to get away. I know I said I stay around afterwards but once the hospital said I could go I went straight to them. Steve was not impressed when I arrived in tears. They knew I was pregnant and it was a shock to them all including the brass. But I think they were all expecting me to name the father and then they would deal with him. Not expecting me to refuse because of the one flaw in their rules."

"So that explains why he was like he was to me."

"Mike what did he say?"

"Nothing to worry about because I am not planning on hurting you again. But one of us should go and check on Lizzie mum and dad will be here soon to pick her up and take her back."

"I will go. Maybe you should ring Mel and Tom and let them know what has happened so they know she is in a bad mood. And I will ask her if she would like to visit more often if Mel and Tom allow it of course. Because Mike I don't want to step on their toes they the ones who have been raising her. We might be her mother and father but to me Mel and Tom are her parents they've done the long hard hours with her till now." Mike smiles at Kate. _God I love this woman_

"Sure thing" replies Mike they both get up off the couch and head off to do what they plan on doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Mel, its Mike"

"It's going ok. But we do have a problem Lizzie"

"She asked why she can't live here with Kate and I"

"Mel"

"Mel calm down it is ok. We knew at some stage she would start to bring this up. We told her she can't at present. But we thought it might help if we spend more time with her."

"Mel I won't be returning to her as CO."

"Why does everyone think I am married to that boat and the sea?"

"Mel I can't because Kate is becoming the new CO."

"She starts on Monday"

"Will do."

"Mum and Dad will be here soon to collect Lizzie and bring her back to you guys."

"It was no problem we enjoy spending time with her."

"Yes we will have to sort another time for her to visit."

"Yes will do Mel.

"Ok Bye Mel" Mike hangs the phone.

_**Monday Morning**_

_**Cairns Naval Docks**_

_**Hammersley**_

99% of the crew are already on bard Hammersley the only crew that is missing seems to be their CO and XO. They have no idea why they taking so long. Swain says something about orders and Navcom maybe the reason.

Kate, Mike, and Pete are all walking towards Hammersley. Kate has her new Lieutenant Commander stripes on her uniform.

"Kate you will do fine out there" replies Mike

"I know but it is my first real command of her. My first Patrol as CO. It just feels so different to being thrown in as acting CO for a few hours maybe a day tops to get us back to base."

"Kate you will be fin and if you have any problems or questions you can just ring and I will help the best I can. But I doubt you will need my help" replies Mike

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Mike"

"No problem at all"

"Ma'am do you won't me to gather the crew on the boat deck so you can inform them that you are CO now?" asks Pete

"Yes that be good XO. God that feels odd saying XO to someone." Replies Kate. Pete heads off to summon the crew to the boat deck. While he does that Kate and Mike talk.

"Kate your got a great team there don't worry they will support whatever decisions you have to make out there. You just got to trust yourself. The brass and Marshall would not have offered it to you if they did not think you could do the job." Mike says to Kate. He has his hands on her forearms rubbing them up and down.

"Thanks Mike" Kate says. Mike places a kiss on her forehead

"Now off you go and address your crew. And stay safe." Replies Mike his voice showing some emotion

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know honey, so will I." replies Mike. They lean and kiss. Kate arms end up around Mike's neck. And Mike's arms go around Kate's waist. The kiss is an emotional kiss both sending how much they love the other via the kiss. The break away when they need air.

"Now go your crew are awaiting"

"Yes Sir" Replies Kate they both salute each other Kate then boards Hammersley while Mike watches on. He watches her address the crew and after she has dismissed them she looks towards him they both wave to each other. Kate then heads in side while Mike heads to Navcom. He has a busy week ahead of him.

When Mike arrives at Navcom his phone rings

"Commander Mike Flynn speaking"

"Hi Mike, Steve here"

"Hi Steve what can I do for you today"

"Well the Brass are starting the course next week."

"Wow that was quick I expected another few weeks yet." Mike replies starting up his laptop

"So did I Mike, but they like it so they rushed it through but I think because you already had out a course plan and how it was going to be run and what was involved. Meant less work. Once you open you emails you have some stuff to go through."

"Thanks Steve am opening it up now" replies Mike as he opens up his email account on his laptop

"Also Mike we have Lieutenant Nikki Cateano coming to help you out."

"Ok that is good someone I know and have worked with before. It will make it easier."

"Yes it will the brass also thought as she is a navigator her insight would be good plus she has worked both frigates and Patrol boats and will be of help to you."

"Thanks Marshall. I have those emails now."

"Ok Mike I will let you get to work on those. Ring me if you need any help or something isoff"

"Will do Steve"

"Bye Mike"

"Bye Steve"

Wow there is loads of information here to go through. And I have till Monday next week to get my head around it all. Suppose I can start with what we will be doing next and go from there.

Next thing Mike hears some knocking on his door

"Come in" Mike replies while reading the attachments that came via email. He does not bother to turn around thinking it is either someone dropping off more paperwork or Maxine.

"Nice of you to say hello Sir" replies Nikki. Mike stops reading and turns around

"Well if it not Nikki, how you doing?" Mike says as he gets up and hugs Nikki

"I'm good thank you. You're not looking to bad yourself now"

"Yes I am getting there slowly. Marshall informed me this morning you were going to be helping me out with the instructing this course. But he did not tell me that I would see you today?"

"Are no he did not know I was arriving today I said I would let you know when I knew when I could get here. Luckily we docked early so I flew here on Saturday."

"Ar so that explains why Pete was not at the BBQ on Saturday to busy catching up with you"

"Um yes" Nikki says going slightly red in the face.

"It is ok Nikki you deserve to be happy"

"Thank you Sir"

"And Nikki enough of this sir business Mike please"

"Yes Sir I mean Mike" Nikki says they smile

"Right then you can help me out with this. I just set it to print and then we have a hard copy we can work with." Mikes says to Nikki.

Before long they are both engrossed with the course work. Brain storming together on how to deliver it. What things they will show on slides and also working out what case studies to use. They total forget about lunch till Maxine walks in with Coffee's and filled rolls for them both.

"You two look very busy so I got you these" Maxine replies giving over the coffee and filled rolls

"Thanks Maxine" Replies Mike

"Thank you Ma'am" Replies Nikki

"No Problem Lieutenant and Mike remember you can't skip meals"

"Yea yea I know Maxine" replies Mike

"Good well I will leave you too it"

"Bye Maxine" Mike replies Maxine turns to leave as she gets to the door she turns around and looks back at them finding them back talking again. She shakes her head.

By the end of the week Mike and Nikki have worked out how they are going to do things. Both were cursing the Brass for having it start so soon. They just hoping it all goes to plan. Including the week on board Hammersley.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next four weeks Mike and Nikki are engrossed with the course.

The first week goes by quickly. The group they have seem to think they know it all. So Mike and Nikki decide to up it. And see how they go. Also Nikki tells Mike she has noticed one of the students seems to have something for him. And that this officer spends a lot of time steering at him while in class.

The second week they pull out some case studies.

"Right class we are going to work with some case studies today. And we are going to start off with something simple and easy. I won't you all to listen to the information and note down anything of importance" Replies Mike to the class.

Mike starts giving out information to the group. They start noting down information. Lieutenant Amber Wilson. Who thinks the sun shines out of Mike thinks she knows what to do.

"Ok let's start with Lieutenant Brett. What did you think?"

"I as being the navigator, would check the depth mark the location on my map and await further instructions from the Captain or XO"

"Excellent Lieutenant. Now how would you mark it on the map? And what you mark it down as?"

"I would mark it with pen and then note beside it what the object is once we know what it is"

"Ok Lieutenant Wilson what would you think needs to be done?"

"I would send a diver down to retrieve it and bring it on board the ship"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because it is a shipping hazard"

"Ok Lieutenant Olsen what about you?" replies Mike

"I would ask my Co what the best option to take is. I would like to retrieve it but at the end of the day my Co has the last say."

"Good"

"What you would do is send a diver down inspects, record the location and mark it on the map. You would inform Navcom. And then get back on course. As it is a buoy with a transponder unit attached most likely means something illegal is going on. Now Xo even though you are not CO of the patrol boat there will be times when you will have to take over for a number of different reasons. Now Nikki why don't you present the next case study"

Nikki tells the class the next case study. They both figure out this bunch think they know it all but don't.

Before they know it, it is the end of the fourth week. Mike has organised Lizzie to come up the following weekend along with his family. As it is Lizzie's 9th birthday.

Friday night

Mikes mobile rings he notices it is Kate ringing him. He answers and gets no reply. Just the sound of someone breathing. Mike is worried

"Kate everything ok?' Mike says down the phone

"No Mike we have been delayed we're not arriving back in port till Sunday morning now. Crew will only get a 24hour shore leave if that before we sail again on Monday with your lot on board."

"Well we both know that is part of the job don't we."  
>"I know but I just wonted to spend more time with you a few hours here and a few hours there has not been much."<p>

"Well we get all next week in each other's company even if it is work related you will get to see me."

"Yes don't remind me I am more concerned on how I will handle you being on **MY** ship"

"I am not there to tell you what to do just to watch my students. Though I am going to be more concerned about whether or not you can hold your jealous streak when we are on board" replies Mike total ignoring Kate's dig at MY ship

"She still trying is she?" replies Kate quietly. Mike can tell Kate is down about not getting more time with him.

"Honey once we dock on Friday next week we got the weekend off I made sure of it via Maxine. We will get some time together I promise. And yes she is" There is silence there

"Kate?" Mike asks

"Sorry Mike was just thinking." Next thing Mike hears is the Co being piped to the bridge

"Sorry Mike I have to go" replies Kate sadly

"No problem honey I love you and stay safe." Replies Mike

"You too" they then hang up

_Oh honey I hope you are ok. You sounded so distanced, tired and worn out. And also disappointed that you're not coming in sooner. Maybe taking on the CO Job was not the right thing for you after all._

Back on Hammersley

_God I miss him so much. The little time we have spent together has been good but I have wonted more. I knew it be hard but this hard no. How will it feel when he is on board again and then when we return the following week he won't be here can I cope with that? Pull yourself together you can do this. Your crew has faith in you and so does Mike. You can do this it will just take time_

Kate arrives on the bridge RO passes her the stat phone she takes the message a smile appears on her face.

While back in cairns Mike goes and visits Maxine

"Maxine why is Hammersley not docking tonight?" asks Mike

"Ar Kate rang did she?"

"Yes she did she does not sound too happy either."

"That could be the fact that Ms Cruise has requested a pickup of Jim Roth and his troops plus her as well." Mike is not happy

"Was that wise Maxine" asks Mike

"Most likely not but Hammersley was requested I had no choice Mike."

"Like you had no choice to tell her to end things with me" Mike spits out. Maxine is stunned

"How do you know that?"

"Kate told me after I overheard her saying she should not have listened to you. It took some time for her to tell me what happened that day in your office Max. I thought we were friends why did you do that to her and me"

"Mike I had no choice I was told to get you to change your mind about leaving if you did not get off the boat. I had a feeling that it maybe was due to Kate. I thought it was nothing. I never knew half of what I know now and if I did I would never of done it Mike. I would have told the brass that it is his choice. And that maybe they should explain to you why you can't leave. But they wouldn't"

"Max what aren't you telling me?"

"Mike Ms Cruise put a stop on the promotion for Kate and on you leaving. When she found out you were only on for a few more weeks she was not impressed and went over my head and the brass to have you stay on. And for Kate to not get the promotion."

"God that woman is a..." Mike replies sounding very cross

"Yes that is one way of putting it. But she does not know that Kate is the CO yet. I decided to leave that part out."

"Oh dear." Mike replies

Maxine and Mike keep on talking about different things Mike talks to Maxine about the following weekend and the party they are having for Lizzie he has asked Maxine to come along as well as Ryan. He plans on asking him next week.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hammersley**_

_**Early Saturday Morning**_

_**Somewhere out in the Arafura Sea**_

"Ma'am we an hour away from the pickup location" replies Swain

"Thanks Swain" replies Kate.

"X I won't both RHIB's being used. Take Dutchy, 2Dads, Swain, Charge and White with you. Swain take your kit with you just in case. It is meant to be a simple pick up but we all know that is not always the case when the SAS are involved." Kate's says to those on the bridge. There is some laughing at Kate's remark.

"Yes Ma'am" comes from both Swain and Pete.

"Now remember guys Ms Cruise is with Jim and his team so be nice" the crew says nothing.

An hour later Hammersley is anchored off some island and the RHIB's are ready to go. They just waiting for the word that they are there ready for pick up

RO received the call 15mins later

"HMAS Hammersley Leading Seaman Dickson speaking" says RO

"Put me on to your Captain please RO" pipes Madeline

"Ma'am for you" RO says to Kate

"Thanks RO, Kate McGregor speaking" Madeline is not impressed

"Lieutenant McGregor I want your CO on the phone NOW NOT YOU" replies Madeline crossly

"Ms Cruise it is Lieutenant Commander McGregor to you and you are speaking with the CO of Hammersley" Madeline is now not impressed when the hell did this happen. I stopped her promo from happening.

"Fine then send your RHIBS over for us NOW" Madeline replies to Kate

"The RHIBS will be with you shortly Ms Cruise and remember this is my ship not yours." With that Kate hangs up the phone. Jim does not hear what Kate says to Madeline but he knows she was speaking with her. _Good she is on board I will get a chance to talk to her now. Ask her out to dinner. Hopefully Mike has done as I told him to do and left her alone._ Jim thinks to himself

30mins later the RHIB's are being put back on board Hammersley and they make their way back to Cairns.

Back in Cairns Mike gets a surprise visitor Lizzie and Mel have arrived to spend the weekend. Mel thought Kate was going to be here but Mike informs her that she won't be back till tomorrow. This upsets Lizzie and she runs off. Before Mike can go after her his phone house phone rings. Which is odd as normally everyone rings his mobile

"Flynn residents"

"Hi Mike it's me"

"Hi honey what you doing ringing the house phone?"

"Because your mobile is not connecting through" Mike thinking to himself

"Mike you there?"

"Um yes not sure why it is not working"

"Well the pickup happened sooner than planned so we are on our way back should be back in port around 1900hrs tonight." Kate replies sounding happy

"Well we have a visitor here who will be very happy to see you." Kate cheers up

"Is Lizzie there?" Asks Kate Mike can here the joy in her voice.

"Yes would you like us to come and meet you when you dock?"

"Yes that be nice thanks"

"Ok then we shall see you this evening fair winds"

"Thanks Mike" They both hang up. Kate leaves her cabin and heads to the bridge. Swain notices she has entered with a huge smile on her face.

Kate is busy looking out the bridge window enjoying the view from her chair. She smiles again. _My chair now no longer is it his chair he can't kick me out of it now. Though I bet he will try next week when he is here._ Swain notices Kate smiling. He is happy for her. Kate and Swain are both thinking and do not notice Jim or Madeline enter.

"Lieutenant McGregor can you not pull this crap on me I won't to talk to your CO" replies Ms Cruise. She does not notice the change of stripes on Kate's shoulder. Kate says nothing just turns around not impressed with the way she is being spoken too.

"Ms Cruise you might have been able to boss me around before but not now this is my boat my command and you will dam rightly respect me and also address me in my correct rank which is and for the last time Lieutenant Commander McGregor to you." Replies Kate in her office's voice.

"I am going to speak to your superiors about this. This is no way to speak to me and you are not the CO you never got your promotion" replies Madeline thinking she has the upper hand.

"Go ahead lay a complaint but the Brass will not do anything since they asked me to be here." Kate replies before turning back to face the water. Jim stands their shocked. Madeline storms off the bridge

"Well done Kate on the promotion" Jim says after a few minutes

"Why thank you Jim" replies Kate not even looking at him.

"Um Kate can we have a word in private please?" Asks Jim

"Sorry Jim I can't right now, I am on watch and have a ship to command. Maybe later" replies Kate _I am not going to talk to him on the boat alone. If he wont's to talk it can wait._

The rest of the trip is uneventful. No mayday calls or any diversions at all. Around 1800hrs Hammersley comes within sight of Cairns.

Mike and Lizzie get ready to head down to pick Kate up. They are waiting on the docks when Hammersley gets within view.

Hammersley

"Looks like someone has visitors" replies Swain

"Who has?" replies Kate as she enters the bridge

"You have boss" replies Swain. Kate looks out at the docks and noticed the two figures. She has a huge smile on her face. Jim and Madeline both then appear on the bridge.

15mins later

Sally and Chloe have arrived also. Mike rang them to let them know they were docking and what time. Sally thought it be nice to go down since Mike was going to be down there.

"Boss do you wont to bring her alongside?"

"Yes thanks Swain. Oh and Swain your got visitors too" Kate replies. She then heads outside and starts to us the controls to bring Hammersley alongside. Lizzie is waving from the docks at Kate. Kate waves back once Hammersley is all docked up. Swain is pleased to see his wife and daughter.

While inside Hammersley Jim notices Mike at the docks with a young girl that is beside him. And also another lady and child as well.

Pete also notices the people on the dock and he decides he is going to tell you the boss and Swain to head home and that he can make sure Hammersley is all shut down correctly.

Kate enters the bridge again. Jim and Madeline have both left the bridge now

"Ok Swain shut her down please" says Kate

"Yes Ma'am" replies Swain

"Boss why don't you and Swain head off I see you both got family waiting I can make sure Hammersley is all shut down properly. And all the jobs are done."

"You sure about that Pete?" asks Kate

"Total sure Ma'am go spend some time with your family both of you. You both deserve it."

"Thanks Pete" replies Kate

"Thanks Mate" replies Swain

Kate and Swain head off to their cabins to collect the items they need to take back with them.

Jim is on the boat deck when Kate comes out.

"Kate can we talk now please?" Jim says

"What do you won't Jim"

"Can we go to dinner and talk?"

"Sorry Jim but no" Kate replies as she starts to walk off.

"Why no Kate"

"Because I said no Jim"

"Ma'am you right?" replies Swain coming up behind her

"Yes thanks swain just last minute details with Captain Roth. Thank you Captain but I am heading home now." Replies Kate. As Swain and Kate get to the gangway Kate whispers thanks to Swain he just nods. As they both get on the gangway and salute. They both hear voices coming towards them yelling

"Mummy" Yells Lizzie

"Daddy" Yells Chloe

Jim looks on. He has seen this child before. At the hospital. Then she called Kate mummy and asked about Daddy. He watches on as Kate bends down and gives Lizzie a hug. Mike walks up to her and she stands up wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss. Jim is not happy about this. _Bloody hell he done it again. Stolen my girl. When will Kate learn he does not love her like I do? He is just going to let her down yet again._

Mike, Kate and Lizzie head off home. Jim watches as Mike and Kate have an arm around each other's waist. As they are walking away from Hammersley they are talking to Swain, and Sally with Lizzie and Chloe running ahead of them.

On the bridge Charge, Pete, Dutchy and Harpy watch on.

"It is so nice to see them finally happy" replies Pete

"Yes it is but would have been better if the circumstances were different" replies Charge

"True there Charge but at least now they can be together. Anyway we better get this boat cleaned and that before we leave." Replies Pete

They all head off to finish their jobs.


	8. Chapter 8

Madeline is on the phone.

"I told you Flynn was to be the CO and that woman was not to get her promotion I told you to do everything you could to make sure it did not happen"

"So what he only got a few more weeks before he would be cleared fit for sea duty. So why did they over rule me"

"Bloody brilliant. Explains why Jim is pissed off at present."

"THEY BLOODY WELL HAVE WHAT?" Madeline yells

"Great so they can't work together then. Well I still won't Flynn back as CO"

"I don't care sort it out."

Madeline hangs up the phone she is very pissed off. She dials another number.

"Maxine White speaking"

"Maxine Madeline Cruise here it would have been nice to have been informed that Hammersley had a new CO"

"Sorry Ms Cruise I thought you would of received a memo from Canberra about it." Replies Maxine, trying hard to stay professional to her over the phone

"Well I received nothing. I want you to make sure Flynn returns as the CO."

"Sorry I can't. Canberra has made the decision."

"Even with the past that they have?"

"Ms Cruise if you have a problem talk to Commander Steve Marshall not me about it. I can't do anything. And unless Lieutenant Commander McGregor steps down she is the CO of Hammersley." _Don't real give a stuff what you think Madeline those two don't need shit from you. Kate is the CO and she has worked hard to be there._

"Are all you Navy woman like this? She spoke to me inappropriately on boat the boat and now you are too. This is not on Commander White and I will be laying a complaint."

"That is your choice Madeline and I look forward to hearing about it." Maxine then hangs up

Jim and his troops are heading back to their base in Cairns.

_Well I wonder if that girl is really hers or if Mike is using her to give her a family. Something I know she wants to have. Is good to see she got her promotion. But I won't things to be more than friends with us and I thought she did too. Why would she kiss me that nights if she didn't or was that see if I still have feelings for type kiss? I am going to ring her tomorrow and find out._

_**Monday Morning**_

_**Flynn household**_

"Hey Honey we need to get a move along" Yells Mike from the kitchen where he is finishing off drying the breakfast dishes

"Have you seen my hat I can't find it?" Kate yells from Mike's bedroom

"It is with mine on the table beside the door were I put them"

"Oh thank you" Kate replies as she enters the Kitchen

"Well Ms McGregor this is it five days on Hammersley as professional Naval Personal think you can do it?" Asks Mike. As he puts his arms around Kate's waist

"I know I can but can you" she replies cheekily to Mike

"I think I can as long as I get a kiss." Mike replies as he leans in and kisses Kate. Kate deepens the kiss. They break apart when they need air.

"Will that do?" Asks Kate a few seconds later

"Yes thank you. Now we better go." Replies Mike as they both break apart and leave to head off.

Mike drops Kate off at Hammersley before meeting Nikki and the students at Navcom. So that they can head down to Navcom. Everyone is there when Mike arrives.

"Sir" Nikki says as she salutes Mike. Mike returns the Salute. The students do the same thing.

"Right everyone ready to go?"

"Yes Sir" is heard from the group

"Ok let's head towards Hammersley and please remember the briefing you got on Friday about what is happening the next five days. Nikki you will be bunking with Bird in her Cabin. The rest of you will be shown which rooms you are in once we arrive." Replies Mike. They pick up their bags and start to walk towards the docks. Mike and Nikki in front leading the bunch. Lieutenant Wilson uses this time to admire Mike from behind.

They arrive at Hammersley and are greeted by Kate and Pete who are waiting on the docks for them. The salute each other. Mike then introduces his students. Kate instantly picks out the one that has been hitting on Mike. It was not hard to tell since she spends loads of time looking at him. Kate shakes her head. _God she has no chance in hell of getting Mike. She can try but she is out of luck._

The group board Hammersley and Hammersley gets underway. Mike is enjoying the fact he can just sit and relax. He and Nikki are both on the boat deck talking while, Kate, Pete, Swain and Charge are on the bridge the students are working on some course stuff that Mike gave them to do while on board Hammersley.

The next few days go by with interest the students watch and learn from the bridge for the first two days on how the Hammersley XO and Buffer work together and also how things run on the bridge. Two of the students to get to ride alone in the RHIB's and help with some of the boarding's. There was one Mayday call that Kate allowed Mike students to go along with Pete her XO.

Wednesday starts off as any normal day would but by lunch time it would change.

Little did the students know but today they would see their instructors at work. They would get a better understanding of the role that they play. And also be shocked at what happens. But to Hammersley it is just another normal day at the office.

Swain is at the helm, Charge at his console, RO, Kate, Mike, Nikki and several of the students are on the bridge. When they get a radar contact. Nikki spots it

"Ma'am radar contact just on the edge or our radar screen" Nikki says

"What direction are they going in Nav" Kate replies out of old habits. Nikki just smiles at Kate

"They are sticking to the edge. I think they think they are off our radar screen. Swain steer starboard 160 revolutions 1800" Nikki says without even checking with Kate. The Students watch on _How come she issues an order without checking with the CO_ They think to themselves. This is the first time Nikki has done this while on board she has often stayed clear of the Navigation stuff

"Yes Ma'am steering starboard 160, revolutions 1800" repeats Swain back to the bridge. Kate just Smiles at Nikki

"Still got it I see Nikki" Kate says

"Seems so" replies Nikki looking guilty

"Nikki it is ok you did what I would of done anyway. Don't worry about it. It is part of you're the navigators job title." Kate says to her and those on the bridge

They watch the radar and Mike is on the EOD. When they get the boat into view. What he sees shocks him. He steers at it for a few seconds and says nothing

"Commander what is the vessels name" replies Kate. She gets no response

"MIKE!" Kate says again as she comes over towards Mike she sees what he sees

"Kate we got a problem"

"Yes we do."

"Sir what is the problem" asks Lieutenant Wilson

"RO get me Maxine on the stat phone ASAP please" pipes Mike. RO does as he is told.

"Maxine, Mike Flynn speaking"

"Hi Mike what the problem"

"Maxine we have come across the suspect vessel. RO is sending you the details of its location right now."

"Ok Mike I'll just get them loaded up gives me a moment." Mike hears Maxine tapping away on her laptop

"Ok Mike I am reading them now. Mike there is a second boat in one of the shots you sent through."

"Yes we saw that."

"Mike I won't you to take command of Hammersley. Send Kate with one of the RHIB's. We going to need all the experience we can but I can't risk you out in firing range sorry. You know what to do so do it. Make sure we get them all safe and sound."

"Will do Maxine. And I fully understand"

"Fair Winds Mike"

"Thanks Maxine" They both hang up.

During the conversation Kate is watching Mike. She can tell from the way he is talking to Maxine and the look in his eyes that Maxine wants her out on the RHIB's and Mike here in her chair.

"What did she say" asks Kate

"You are going to hate me for this but she wont's you out there. None of my students will be going only Hammersley crew and you Kate." Replies Mike. They are looking at each other there are a few moments of silence as they both have one of their silent conversations. The students look on wondering what is going on the crew is used to this and just ignore it. Mike is letting Kate know if he could go he would but can't and for her to stay safe and she replies will do.

"So Sir since you now have Command of my baby what is the plan." Kate replies crossing her arms in front of Mike. The Hammersley guys and Nikki start laughing at Kate using my baby to Mike

"Excuse me do you lot wont to be scrubbing the RHIBS with toothbrushes when we get back?" says Kate. The guys just shake their heads trying to hide their laughter

"Well Kate we will only being using our guys they been dealing with this a number of times. Expect problems weapons and even gun fire. You know the drill"

"Yep double plants, extra clips, take the tear gas and masks with us. Have some of the crew double weapons up as well."

"Yep that is it. But Kate I won't Dutchy buffering you. No offense to you Pete, but I won't you to board first with the other RHIB with Swain coming in behind you. Kate, I won't you, Dutchy, White, Charge and 2Dads in your RHIB with Harpy driving take the port RHIB. Pete I won't you, Swain, RO, Bird, and Spider with Brown Driving the starboard RHIB. Stay in contact at all times. You know the drill so go for it. And Swain take your medical pack and have it on the RHIB just in case you need in."

"Yes Sir" replies the crew that is on the bridge.

"Nikki keep tracking both those boats" Mike replies as he goes for the ships mic system

"_Hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations. CO, XO, Dutchy, White, Charge, Swain, Bird, Spider, RO, 2Dad's, Harpy, Brown report to the boarding room. Can Leading Seaman Judd report to the bridge please? Leading Seaman Judd to the bridge please" _Is heard throughout Hammersley.

Hammersley is getting closer to the target vessels.

_Man seeing Mike in work mode is a mega turn on. But I would love to know what is really happening and why we can't go with the others._ Lieutenant Wilson thinks to herself

10mins Later the RHIBS are starting to get loaded up. Mike heads out on to the boat deck.

"Ok everyone stay safe. Watch each other's back. And let's get these guys." Replies Mike to the group.

"Oh Mike don't get to comfortable in my Chair I won't it back when I return." Kate says to him

"No problem by me I will keep it warm for you ok" replies Mike with a smile. Kate just nods her head.

"Lower sea boats" Mike pipes before heading back to the bridge to take command of Hammersley

Hammersley is closer now and Mike starts to raise them via the Radio. He has his students, Nikki, Judd, and Webster on the bridge that are Hammersley crew

"Vessel on my port bow this is Australian Warship Hammersley, heave too and prepare to be boarded"

"Vessel not slowing Sir" pipes Nikki

"Vessel on my port bow this is Australian warship Hammersley, heave too and prepare to be boarded."

"Vessel still not slowing Sir. They seem to have picked up speed."

"Webster line up the Typhoon please" says Mike

"Eye Sir" replies Webster

"Vessel on my port bow this is Australian Warship Hammersley, Heave too or prepared to be fired upon."

"Nothing Sir"

"Webster 3 rounds 100yards in front of the bow" Mike says to Webster he gets it fired up and ready to go

"Ready Sir"

"Engage" Three rounds come out of the typhoon on Hammersley and land 100yards in front of the vessel

"Vessel is slowing Sir…..Sir the vessel is changing direction". Mic picks up the radio

"Away sea boats, Away sea boats" rings out to the crew in the RHIBS, Harpy, and Brown push the throttle to the max and pull out from the side of Hammersley and sped off in front of Hammersley. Some of the students move to get a better view. Mike starts to pace the bridge. _God I am so pleased I don't have to do this anymore. Both Kate and Ryan out there. They better come back safe and sound._ Nikki can tell the boss is worried. She has seen this so many times before.

"Sir the vessel is changing course again"

"Vessel on my port bow heave too or prepared to be fire upon"

"Vessel not slowing down Sir"

"Webster 3 rounds 50yards in front of their bow….Engage" Mike says to Webster who is on the typhoon.

"Vessel has slowed down Sir"

Mike picks up the portable radio

"Insert, insert, insert." Mike relays across.

All the students now have binoculars on them watching what is going on in front of them


	9. Chapter 9

"_Insert, insert, insert." Mike relays across._

_All the students now have binoculars on them watching what is going on in front of them._

_Next thing everyone hears is gun fire ringing out._

Mike is on the Bridge when he hears the gun fire. He stops dead. He looks at Nikki who also looks at him. They both go white as. They students notice their instructors going white and how they have both stopped and are looking at each other. It was only for a few seconds but enough for people to start to worry. Mike and Nikki then both snap straight back in to work mode. Just like that

"Sit rep over" Mike gest no response from Kate or Pete. Has he looks out ahead he sees that everyone is still in the RHIBS no injuries yet.

"XO sit rep over" Mike pipes in his officer voice. Though of course he forgot to address Kate as Kate or Lieutenant Commander.

"Sir we are coming under heavy gun fire" replays Pete to Mike. _Why did Kate not respond? Oh shit I called her X not Kate._

"_X we will use your RHIB as a decoy and to provide us with enough cover so we can throw the tear gas in from my RHIB" Kate says into her mic system_

"_Yes Boss" replies Pete. _

"Vessel on our port bow drop your weapons or will fire on you" Mike pipes

Everyone on the bridge is watching what is unfolding in front of them. Mike can see that Pete is using his RHIB as cover for Kate's RHIB. They watch as the tear gas is thrown in they pull back. Still under heavy gun fire.

"EVERYONE DOWN" yells Webster. Everyone ducks. Next they hear the sound of glass smashing. Mike looks at the EOD form his location on the floor and sees what Webster saw

"X gunman on roof firing on Hammersley take it out" replies Mike to the RHIB teams _Oh no I hope he does not get hit. Swain and Bird are both here. Kate stop worrying about him you got a job here to do. He is just calling you X to keep him thinking work not personal._

"On it Sir" replies Kate _Thank god her voice Mike thinks to himself._

"_XO take it out"_

"_Eye Ma'am" Replies Pete_

"_Guys take out the gunmen on the roof" Pete relays to his team. Minutes later they have him down_

"Sir Gunmen is down. I repeat gunmen is down" replays Pete back to Mike

"Good work." Mike replies back to them. He then gets up off the ground. Mike checks himself no wounds that he can see. _That was a close call._

The RHIBs throw in another tear gas can and then board the vessel still under fire from them.

5mins later Mike gets his first word from Kate

"Bravo 8 2 to Hammersley over"

"This is Hammersley go ahead Bravo 8 2"

"We have several wounded, some deceased men on board…Um Sir"

"Spit it out X we don't have time for this" Mike replies back, He forgot that the crew carry Personal Radiation Devices on them.

"There is signs of radiation on board Sir and there is also a large amount syntax also on board." _ Oh no_ Runs through Mike brain.

"Ok X does any of the crew that is alive know what has happened and why there is radiation readings on board."

"No Sir they are not saying a word."

"Ok X secure them to the vessel. Leave Charge and 2Dad's there and go after this other vessel over"

"Yes Sir" Kate replies not worrying now that he is calling her X. _If it helps him stay focus then I will allow it. But he will pay for it later._

The students watch on. Witness how Mike process things that are happening in front of him. How the boarding party deals with the vessel. They also watch as the Two RHIB's now head off to the other vessel. Which luckily for them has not gotten too far but why they are not sure

It does not take long to get to the next vessel and board it. There was only one guy on the vessel and when he saw two RHIB's he gave himself up straight away.

Kate, Dutchy and Pete search the boat.

"Boss" says Pete

"What is it?"

"Ma'am I recommend you have a look at this" comes again from Pete

"Ok" replies Kate as soon as she locks eyes on it she knows what she has seen.

"Dutchy, X get everyone into Browns RHIB and get out of here. Dutchy stay with me and tell Harpy to be ready to go when I say so.

"Bravo 8 2 to Hammersley over"

"Bravo 8 2 this is Hammersley over"

"Sir Change over to our secure frequency" _Why does Kate won't to that._

"Changing now" Mike replies back. As he goes and changes over

"Sir we found a dirty bomb" replies Kate. _Oh no what I thought might be happening_ Mike thinks to himself. Some of the students are wondering what a dirty bomb is. As for some of them they never been near one. A couple of the Lieutenants who have seen them before explain what it is. Mike looks over towards the vessel Kate is on and sees she has already moving the crew off and away form it.

"Ok X how long till the timer goes off?"

"Are Sir the timer I can't see it"

"X there must be a timer"

"Sir Move Hammersley as far away as you can" replies Kate already thinking of a plan in her head

"_XO as the driver of this vessel where the timer is"_

"_Yes Ma'am" replies Pete, Pete asks him and after some strong words from Pete he gives it up_

"_Boss he said the timer is rigged to start count down as soon as the boat runs out of fuel. He said then there is 5mins before it goes off."_

"_Thank you X" Dutchy heads off to check the fuel tanks and comes back_

"Sir Move Hammersley as far away as you can and Sir warn all vessels to stay clear of this area" replies Kate to Mike

"All ready on to it X" Replies Mike. Already having put RO assistant on that job and informing Navcom.

"Nikki move Hammersley to this location. I bet Kate is going to move the target vessel as far away as she can. In this area we should be safe distance away." Mike says as he points to location on the screen in front of Nikki

"Yes Sir" Replies Nikki. She then orders Judd to move the boat while Mike watches on.

"_Team Oscar to you copy over?" relays Kate_

"_Team Oscar here" replies Charge_

"_Charge get your vessel started and head as far away as you can as fast as you can."_

"_Why Ma'am?"_

"_Charge just do it I will explain later" replies Kate. Charge starts up the engine and heads off._

_Dutchy returns_

"_Boss I say we have about 10mins before she runs out of fuel there is a leak that has resulted in a loss of a lot of fuel there is about ¼ of a tank left. I can't disable this bomb. It is far too tricky for me to do in such a short time frame. Plus looking at this set up they made it so no matter what wire I cut sets it off. But they under estimated how much caesium they would need what they got here is hardly anything to cause any major problems. But the explosion will be big."_

"_Ok Dutchy get the boat ready we will put it full sped away from Hammersley and us"_

"_Ma'am I will do that you board the RHIB. I will push the throttle down hard and fast and jump from the bridge deck towards the RHIB. Have it as close as Harpy can to the side of the boat."_

"_Dutchy you're sure?" asks Kate_

"_Yes Ma'am it is our only hope" replies Dutchy_

"_Be careful" replies Kate_

Mike watches from the bridge as Kate comes out and boards the RHIB. Harpy then pulls up alongside. He sees Dutchy on the bridge deck.

Dutchy moves to a position where he can jump but also reach the throttle of the boat. He presses it down using a broom that he found (the broom gives him less area to cover to get off the boat) and then leaps off the boat, the boat then races off. Dutchy lands at the front of the RHIB. Harpy then quickly turns the RHIB around and heads off as fast as the RHIB can go to get away from the vessel that is going the opposite way.

Mike watches as Kate and Dutchy move away from the boat. 13mins later

BOOM is heard ringing out

Mike looks to see if Dutchy, Kate and Harpy are ok. He is not worried about the other RHIB as it is alongside Hammersley now. Mike feeling that were they are placed is safe enough away from the vessel. He spots them they still speeding towards them.

10mins later Mike is on the Bridge deck.

"Good work everyone. Kate a word please" replies Mike. Kate just looks at him they both move over to the side of the boat away from most of the crew who are heading back in to change out of their boarding gear. Dutchy stands not too far from them but far enough away to give them privacy. He is making sure no one interrupts them. He could tell by the look Mike gave Kate it was more a private talk they were having.

"I see we have our own body guard" replies Mike to Kate quietly

"You ok did u get hurt at all?" Kate's asks quietly. Lieutenant Wilson is watching from the bridge deck. She can't hear anything but she does see Dutchy down there.

"No I am fine. What about yourself?" Mike replies leaning on the railing.

"I'm fine" replies Kate

"Sorry I had to take over and order you around."

"It's the Navy Mike we do as we are told and learn to like it." Replies Kate. Mike puts his hand on Kate's hand. Lieutenant Wilson does not see this as the two of them have their backs to her.

"Most of the time don't you think." They look at each. Their eyes relaying things that they so wont to say but can't. They stand there for a few minutes in silence just enjoy each other's company.

"Sir, Ma'am" replies Ro from the bridge deck

"Yes RO" replies Kate

"Commander White on the stat phone for you both." RO says then turns and heads back inside. Mike turns and faces Kate

"You go get cleaned up I will take the call."

"Thanks" replies Kate with a smile. She is starting to feel the adrenaline wearing off.

Mike heads off to talk to Maxine. Kate goes off to get cleaned up and out of her boarding gear.

Boarding room

"Thanks Dutchy for making sure no one disturb us"

"No problem Boss, it looked like you two need some alone time to talk. And thought it be best if no one interrupt sorry about RO though he has no idea sometimes"

"I know but the call was from Knocker so we had to be interrupted."

They both finish getting out of their boarding gear. Before Kate heads off to her cabin to have a shower and change into clean clothes.

Up on the bridge.

"Maxine. Mike speaking"

"Is Kate with you?"

"No I sent her to get cleaned up"

"Ok Mike the Feds are on their way they have asked you guys to stay there. They won't protection if anything happens while they are there cleaning up the dupree from the explosion and also searching the other vessel. So you will anchored out there for a good day or so. Sorry Mike it won't be helpfully to your students being stuck in one spot."

"It is ok Maxine I am sure we can work something out here to give them some training. Plus this is part and part of being on a patrol boat too Max."

"True now Mike on a personal level did you get hurt?"

"No Max I did not"

"You sure Mike"

"Yes Max I am"

"Good you been taking your meds while you been out there" Maxine asks worried about her friend.

"Maxine I have 23 other sailors here making sure I take them don't worry. Plus I would not here the end of it from one certain person if I missed not taking them and something happened."

"How is she and Ryan?"

"They both fine Max we got no injuries, unlike the target vessel. Swain said they be fine no need to chopper them out."

"Ok thanks Mike. I will let you go now"

"Thanks Maxine and I will pass this information over to the CO for you"

"Fair Winds Mike"

"Bye" they hang up there phones.


	10. Chapter 10

The Feds arrive four hours later. It is too dark to start cleaning up but they do take photos of the area and dupree.

During the afternoon Mike has the students doing different types of activities. He has them learning how to jump out of one RHIB to another RHIB. He also runs drills while on board.

The crew are on the boat deck enjoying the BBQ.

Nikki is talking to Pete.

"I don't now, if I can come back out again and go through what I did today Pete" Nikki says quietly to him. While looking out over the water.

"Hey sweetie, you know that what we found today is not something we find all that often."

"I know but being here witnessing it is different. At least at home I don't hear about it till afterwards. And man you should of seen Mike" Nikki says changing the subject off her to someone else."

"Pacing the bridge was he?" replies Pete

"That and when the gun fire started he went white as" Pete laughs a small laugh.

"The one hassle was every time he said X, I was not sure if he was talking to me or the boss so confusing."

"I think he was doing it to separate personal and professional. We all know what he is like with her."

"Yes we do" Pete replies they stay there talking together.

RO comes out onto the boat deck with the stat phone.

"Sir phone call for you"

"Who is it RO?"

"Um I think it is Commander White"

"You think RO" replies Mike not sure what to expect from Robert

"The lady only wants to speak to you I faintly got Maxine" Mike takes the phone

"Mike Flynn speaking"

"Mike…" Mike knows that voice

"Max what's wrong?" Mike replies worry in his voice Kate and the crew pick this up. Ryan is walking towards Mike and Kate.

"Stuart…he um...cry…he passed away ten minutes ago." Mike try's to hold back the tears. Kate watches on as his face falls. Even Ryan notices it.

"Were you with him?"

"Yes" Max replies quietly

"At least he was not alone Max. Do you won't me to tell Ryan" Mike replies to her softly.

"Can you Mike I don't think I can do it right now."

"You still loved him didn't you Max?"

"Yes" she replies to Mike

"I will do that for you Max. We will see you tomorrow try and get some rest and do not touch the wine."

"To late for that Mike."

"Bye Max"

"Bye Mike"

Mike turns to look for Ryan finding Ryan standing right beside him.

"Ryan that was your mum" Mike says then trys to swallow the lump in his throat. Ryan can see he is struggling to say something

"We need to talk in private. Kate can I use your cabin?"

"Yes you can sir" _Mike are you ok_ Kate asks via her eyes to Mike _No we will talk later_ Mike relays back. The crew can see something is wrong.

In the CO's cabin Mike informs Ryan of the passing of Stuart. Ryan just breaks down in tears. Mike holds him and comforts him and best as possible. They sit and talk about a number of things. An hour later Ryan leaves the CO's cabin and heads off to his own cabin. Mike just sits there in the chair thinking he does not hear Kate enter.

"Mike you ok?"

"Stuart died this afternoon. I have told Ryan he took it ok."

"What about you?" Kate says placing a hand on his back and rubbing it up and down

"It be better once we get home."

"Well we docking tomorrow and your mum is going to be meeting us at the docks. She rang while you were talking to Ryan so I took the call. And she asked to take the crew out tomorrow night to say thank you for the support they been giving us. She wanted it Friday night and I said no not with Lizzie party on Saturday…" Kate goes on they talk for another 20mins before Mike leaves and heads off to make some coffee before heading to the bridge to help Swain with watch as he does not feel like he could sleep right now.

_**Thursday**_

The morning goes by quickly. The FEDs have picked up the dupree and have searched the vessel as well. They are now towing it back to base along with its crew.

Mike and Kate manager to keep everyone busy with different tasks some of Mikes students are in the RHIBS helping patrol others are on board helping run checks, cleaning and other things that need to be done.

Dutchy even does some self-defence lessons for the crew who won't it. Mike reckons this is good for all his students, so on the way back Dutchy works with all of them on how to get themselves out of trouble if they happen to find themselves in a head lock or other things."

_**NAVCOM  
>CAIRNS<strong>_

Commander Steve Marshal storms into the Cairns headquarters. Anyone who sees him moves out of his way. He is a man on a mission. He walks straight into Maxine's Office. She was on the phone but ends the call straight away.

"Commander Marshall" Maxine says worry sounding in her voice.

"Hello Maxine. Why do I get a phone call telling me you have been disrespectful to Ms Cruise?" Maxine is not impressed

"Did she inform you that she was not happy that Kate was the CO and wont's Mike back? And yes I was short with her. I told her it was not my choice and there was nothing I could do and to ring you if she was not happy. Then I hung up on her."

"No she did not tell me that information. That woman is a bloody problem." Steve replies before sitting down.

"Right so where is she right now?"

"Should be in her office, I can ring her if you won't?"

"Tried she is not answering and I need to find her"

"Why is that?" Asks Maxine

"You will find out soon enough." Steve then gets up. He leaves Maxine office as he does two AFP officers meet up with him the have a quick word before they head off.

_Ok what the hell is going on here? And why is Marshall here dealing with it?_

Maxine is away with her thoughts when there is a knock on her door. She looks up and sees Mikes mum Mel.

"Maxine we need to talk." Maxine has a guess as to what it is about

"Shut the door and come and sit down and we can talk" replies Maxine walking around her desk to sit beside Mel.

"So what do you won't to talk about?" Maxine asks after Mel has sat down

"I won't to know more about Ryan and the things he has done. Mike told me the other night that Ryan is his. He gave me some brief details but I would like to know more. I know he is a young adult and may not see us as his grandparents but I won't to treat him as a grandson" Says Mel. Maxine is shocked she was expecting something else form Mel more like a telling off.

So Maxine starts talking to Mel. They talk about what happened that night. They talked about how Maxine thought it might have been his back then but she thought it could not be possible from just one drunken night. To now finding out after finding out her ex-husband had cancer and had passed away yesterday and that via the bone marrow tests Ryan was not a match so he did a DNA test and found out he was not Ryan's father. They also talked about different things Ryan had done. Mel knew a fear bit as Mike was proud of his godson now son. Maxine felt some relief that Mel and Tom was not cross at her for it.

Mel invites Ryan and Maxine to the drinks she is having for the Hammersley crew tonight.

1500hrs

"Ms Madeline Cruise you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent; if you do not wish to remain silent anything you do say could and will be used as evidence. You have the right to consult a lawyer if you cannot afford a lawyer one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?"

Ms Cruise nods her head

Maxine witness Madeline being taken away by the Feds. She wont's to know what is going on. Steve tells her he will full her in tomorrow.

_**HAMMERSLEY**_

_**1730hrs**_

Hammersley has docked they are now doing shut down. Everyone is getting ready to head off.

Mikes students have stayed to help with the shut down and clean-up of Hammersley.

Not long later they are all leaving when a sound rings out towards the boat. Mike and Kate turn to see Lizzie with Alisha and Mel. They head off the gangway and on to the dock. Lizzie runs up to them. She runs straight to Kate first. Lieutenant Wilson is coming off as well when she over hears them talking.

"Hello sweetie"

"Hi mummy I missed you."

"I missed you too"

"And what about daddy" Mike replies to Lizzie as he opens his arms and Lizzie goes from Kate to Mike

"I missed you too daddy." Lizzie says to Mike as she gives him a big hug.

"I missed you too sweetie"

_Did that girl call Kate mummy and Mike daddy? What is that about? Oh well tonight I will dress up and show him. Then he will not be able to turn me down when he sees how I look._ Little does Lieutenant Wilson know that Commander Maxine White will be there along with Commander Steve Marshall.

Mike and Kate head to Mel and Alisha and give him hugs. They yell at the crew telling them they will meet up later at the local before heading home to shower and change.


	11. Chapter 11

Once home Mike and Kate share a shower. Lizzie having gone with Alisha to get some dinner and then is coming back to Mikes place to stay. The shower takes long than it should as the two of them get side tracked from washing each other to pleasing each other. 40misn later the leave the shower to get dress.

Mike puts on a pair of black pants, dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. Kate looks at him _God he is one sexy man and he is all mine._ She then smiles. Mike catches her smile. He knows what she is thinking. Kate goes through her well Mike's wardrobe but she calls it hers anyway. To find something to wear she can't find the dress she is looking for.

"Mike we got to go to the apartment the dress I won't is not here" Kate replies to Mike

"And what dress is that Kate"

"Just a dress that I won't to wear. So can we go now so I can get it?" Kate replies

"Ok then." Mike replies.

Once there Kate heads up to the master bedroom she finds the dress she is after. A stunning halter neck deep purple knee length dress that hugs her figure in the right places but without being too overdressed or over exposed. She then gets dressed and then does her hair giving it a slight curl and puts on a light touch of makeup while Mike talks to his parents. _ Right one Lieutenant is going to find out tonight that Mike is off limits._

Kate walks down the stairs to the lunge room. Mike turns and looks at her. He is speechless. _You just so stunning, but when don't you look good. You're sexy in uniform and sexy out of it._

"You like" Kate replies knowing from the look Mike has given her that he does in dead like the dress.

Mike just nods his head. He seems to be lost for words.

"Kate you look lovely tonight" Tom tells Kate.

"Thank you" Replies Kate

"Right we all ready to go are we?" Mike and Kate reply they head out to the car and head off to the local bar that the crew goes too. The bar is use to Navy being there. So they do understand that they can get loud and that they come in large groups.

_**The local Bar**_

Mike, Kate, Mel and Tom enter the bar. Mel and Tom are surprised at how nice it looks. Mike spots where some of the crew are sitting. They head over to them.

"Anyone need refills?" Mike asks. Knowing full well most of them will.

"Yes Sir" they reply back.

"Bird what about you." Mike says seeing Bird with an empty glass

"Just OJ please Sir" she replies

"What chicken legs no wine for you?" replies Dutchy

"Unlike you lot I don't won't a hangover tomorrow. As I am on watch at 0900hrs" she replies. _Good on you Bird making sure you don't drink too much with having watch tomorrow_ Kate thinks to herself.

An hour has past and most of the crew par the ones on watch have arrived. Steve and Maxine have also arrived now and everyone is enjoying themselves Kate, Nikki, and Mike have noticed some of the students have also arrived at the bar as well. Neither of them sees Lieutenant Wilson.

Mel, Tom, Steve and Maxine decide to go and get some dinner from the dinner room area and the leave the group of sailors to themselves. They sit were they can keep an eye on them though. They talk about all sorts of things.

"Boss I think it is your round now" replies Charge to Kate. Kate just smiles at them

"Ok, Mike can you get them all around round please."

"Sure thing honey. Who wants what?" Mike replies. The crew laugh. As he gets up and heads to the bar

"Oh and you lot if you won't your drinks stop laughing." He says as he walks off. They give him their drink orders

Music can be hard playing in the bar now the lights have been turned down a fraction and the area where there is a small dance floor has been opened up.

Mike is up at the bar when Amber comes up to Mike.

"Hey" she says. Mike looks at her _I am so pleased Kate does not dress like this_ Mike says to himself.

"Hi" Mike replies as the Barman comes up

"What can I get you Mike?" Brain says to Mike

"Another round please? And can you make mine a Coke please, and the ladies have asked for some bubbles this time."

"Celebrating are we Mike"

"Don't ask me I'm just doing as I am told." Mike feels a hand on his thigh. He looks down and notices it is amber hand he removes it.

"I bring them over in a minute for you Mike"

"Thanks Brain" Mike then walks away from Amber. Without saying a word. Marshall catches the dirty look she gives him. _I bloody well hope Mike is not cheating on Kate, not after the talk I had with him. But she looks pissed off about something._

"Ma'am shall we dance?" Dutchy asks Kate. Kate looks at Mike

"Go for it" Mike says to her. Swain, Sally, Bird, Ryan, Nikki and Charge also join them on the dance floor. Pete and Mike sit together and start talking.

"Mike it is good to see you looking so well" Pete says

"Thanks Pete. How are things going with you two" Mike asks Pete

"Going great I am planning on popping the question to her this weekend got a dinner planned for tomorrow night."

"Wow Pete hope it all goes well."

"Me too."

"So what ring did you buy?" Mike asks thinking about the one sitting in his sock draw at home that he has had for over 9years. The one he brought just before Kate told him she was pregnant.

"I did not get her one"

"Why not Pete you are meant to give them a ring" Mike says shaking his head at Pete

"I won't her to wear the one Josh gave her. Or if she wants we have the stone set into a new setting that she wants. She wears the ring around her neck all the time. And it deserves to be on her finger. And Josh deserves to be remembered too."

"Pete that is very thoughtful of you."

"Well it hasn't been easy on her. She still misses him. I sometimes find her crying. But most often it is around the time he died that is the hardest on her. But on a good note since we both moved back here she has been a lot happier which is great." They talk a little bit more before Pete heads off to join Nikki on the dance floor. Amber sees that Mike is alone with most of the crew either on the dance floor or off doing something else within the bar. Mike sits there and watch's as Kate dances with her crew.

Amber wonders over to Mike. Not knowing that in the crowd there are some people watching her.

"Maxine watch this" Steve says to her and points over to where Mike is sitting. Mel and Tom also watch on

Amber sits down beside Mike and leans over towards him and places a hand on his thigh.

"You won't to dance?" she asks Mike in a sexy tone. Mike removes her hand from his leg. The group watching from the table smile

"No thank you" Mike replies Kate sees that Amber is sitting beside Mike and starts too heard over to them. Amber leans in even closer to Mike. Giving Mike a good view of her chest and then she whispers in his ear

"Or we could leave and do something better?" she says. She then plants a small kiss on Mike's cheek. Steve sees the look of horror on his face. _Ok whatever is going on there is not thanks to him_ Steve thinks to himself. He keeps on watching having noticed Kate coming over. He is ready to move if Kate does something. He knows full well how Kate can react when someone hits on her man. But what he sees next shocks him and the rest of the table.

Kate is walking over towards Mike _Stay carm Kate. Mike told you about her. Remember you not going to hit her. You are going to show her that Mike is a taken man has been for the last 10years. Just walk up to Mike and do it. It might be a public place but just do it. You both have kissed on the docks. Come on that is not even a public place. Just do it._ Kate says to herself.

Kate is within close range of Mike.

"Hey honey" Kate says to Mike seductively.

"Hey having fun up there" Mike replies ignoring the person beside him. Kate takes his hand and Mike pulls her to his lap. Kate wraps her arms around his neck and his go around her waist. Kate's back is towards Amber. _Well that saved me from doing it _Kate then kisses Mike on the check. Then under the ear in his special spot. Amber is wondering why Mike allows this person to do this but not her.

"Kate you better stop" Mike says. Kate stops then looks at him in the eyes.

"And why should I stop"

"You dam well know why thank you" Mike says with a smile. Kate leans in and places a kiss on his lips. It was only meant to be a simple small kiss but once their lips touched they both deepen it.

"Come on you two get a room will you" comes from half the crew. Amber is sitting there shocked. Mike and Kate break apart at the sound. Maxine, Steve, Mel and Tom look on they all are smiling by the end.

Kate then remembers there is someone beside her when she feels a tab on her shoulder. She changes positions on Mike so she can see Amber better

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something" Kate says sounding all sorry

"Yes you did thank you" replies Amber crossly to Kate

"Sorry about that Lieutenant but I just could not resist this sexy handsome man of mine any longer." Kate replies back. Mike is still holding on to her enjoying the feel of her in his arms. And smiles at what she says about him.

"What he is not your man he is mine I won't him and I will have him" replies Amber. Not knowing that Steve and Maxine have both heard her. Kate just smiles having seen Steve and Maxine standing close by.

"Oh I am very sorry did I not make myself clear enough to you. Dad I think this Lieutenant needs things to be explained better to her. She does not understand that this handsome Commander is all mine."

"Kate darling are you drunk" replies Steve. Kate then clicks she called Steve dad in public

"Um more drunk than I thought." She looks down to her lap. Steve sees that she is worried because she called him dad in public. Something she has never done before. Walks up to her. Amber watches on.

"Kate darling it is ok. Don't worry about it. I feel honoured that you feel like you can call me that in public. But remember when in uniform..."

"It is Commander Steve Marshall not dad" Kate says cutting Steve off with a smirk on her face. The all laugh par amber

"Lieutenant Wilson Maxine office 0900hrs. And Kate darling I think you have had enough to drink tonight." Amber gets up and heads away from the group. _Oh bloody great now I am in trouble_

"Mike, Kate I will see you two tomorrow with the wife she is flying in first thing in the morning."

"Yes you will."

Mel, Tom, Maxine and Steve say there good byes. Mike and Kate go to the dance floor and dance they return home around 1am. Having had a great night out. Kate is starting to feel better having only drunken water since Steve and them left.


	12. Chapter 12

Following morning Lieutenant Wilson arrives to see Commander White and Commander Marshall.

"Lieutenant Do you understand why you are here?" asks Marshall

"No I don't Sir, Ma'am" She replies_ I will play dumb see how far it gets me_

"You are here due to your actions last night at the bar. You do know we have a non fraternization rule don't you Lieutenant" Marshal says to her

"Yes I do"

"Right then you will understand that last night trying to seduce your instructor is part of the non fraternization rules."

"Well Sir I did not think that outside of course hours that it matter."

"It is there for a very good reason Lieutenant and it is there twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty five days of the year including leap years. And what you did last in front of other offices and sailors was and is not acceptable. Also when you are told no it means no. I have spoken with both Commander Flynn and Lieutenant Commander McGregor this morning. They are not going to press charges against you. Which I would say is very lucky for you. I will be marking this down on your record though. And for the rest of the course you are not to speak to either of them outside of work hours and only course related talk then too."

"Do you understand Commander Marshall there Lieutenant?" Maxine asks

"Yes I do"

"Good you are dismissed"

Amber gets up and leaves and says quietly to herself. "Once this course is over he will be mine"

"LIEUTENANT" Steve yells to her she turns around. _Shit I must of said that louder than I thought_

"Commander Flynn is with Lieutenant Commander McGregor. And if you do anything to upset my daughter and Mike. You can kiss your career goodbye. Understood." Steve says crossly to Amber

"Yes Sir" Amber leaves the office

"That officer is going to be a problem." Steve says once Amber has left

"Yes and she better not do anything to upset those two it is the last thing they need." Maxine replies back

"Yes they have been through hell and back again. Anyway Maxine, Ms Cruise…." Steve briefs Maxine on how the Navy has had her under watch phone tapping and stuff. How the brass support her re using Hammersley knowing that they would be best for this. Plus they have before done very well at doing undercover work while having a crew member on board. Maxine was informed that during the phone tabbing, emails and other correspondence. They found out that Madeline had made sure she got who she wonted. Thinking she would be able to get Mike to do as she needed, knowing he was a cowboy made it easier for her to think she could get away with things. Some of the boarding's they did while looking for this cell group were in fact sit ups by her. And those two days ago she was behind the bomb that was made. She is part of the cell she is pretending to take down. Having targets of the cell that apposed her taken out via Captain Jim Roth who has no idea what has been going on.

Maxine is shocked at the information that Steve tells her and hands to her.

Steve informs Maxine that Madeline is locked up without bail. Till her trial date and the list of charges have been finalised as they keep adding to it as they find new information.

_**Saturday**_

Started early with Lizzie waking up both her parents bright and early. Lizzie was so happy to be spending her birthday with them that she was unable to wait and had to wake them up. They had breakfast and Lizzie then opened her presents from Mike and Kate.

Her first present was a Diary with a lock on it. She smiled at this. It was not pink but purple which at present was her favourite colour. She opened her next gift. It was a framed photo of Mike, Kate and her taken at the BBQ last weekend. She opened her other gifts. She also got two new dolls, some books and a drawing kit. Mike wonting to get her that knowing how much she enjoys drawing.

Not long later Swain, Sally, Chloe arrived. As well as Maxine, Ryan and Steve and his wife Nancy.

Kate and Sally went to the kitchen to finish getting things sorted for the BBQ that they decided to have. Kate had left Nikki in charge of picking up the cake and brings it over. Not wanting Lizzie to see it while she was here.

A few hours later Mike's house was a hive of activity. Everyone was enjoying the party/bbq for Lizzie. When a knock on the door got the attention of Mike's mother. She heads to the front door to answer it.

"Hello may I help you?" _Who is this person that has answered the door? There is a lot of noise coming from within. Can tell from those voices it is the Hammersley crew._

"Yes I am looking for Kate McGregor is she here?"

"And you are?" she asks

"Jim Roth a friend."

"Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks can you get her to come here please?"

"Ok I will just go get her" Jim is standing at the front door _I am not going in there with the crew watching she won't answer me_

A few minutes later Kate appears in front of the door. She says nothing

"Kate we need to talk and we need to do it now" Jim says to her. She is quiet for a few minutes.

"No Jim we don't there is nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is, what about us a future together. Is Mike showing up with a child that calls you mummy a family. Kate you told me you wanted to be happy and have a family I can give you that give you, our own children." Kate stands there and thinks

"What makes you think Lizzie is not mine?" She asks Jim

"You have never spoken about her before and then Mike gets hurt and bang you are back with him again. He somehow has this invisible rope and when he wants to he just pulls you straight back to him. Kate can't you see he is just using you. Using this child to get you to stay with him how do you know it is even his child. He is just trying to play happy families to make sure I don't get you. You both need to let go of whatever it is that keeps bringing you two back together. Kate you need to let what happened in the past stay there, it needs to go away. We can't move on if Mike is going to keep doing this to you." This hits a sore spot with Kate _how dear he say Lizzie needs to go away. And how dear he think there can be a future with me._

"How dear you Jim." Kate says firmly to him.

"Come on Kate he is not being much of a father to Ryan now is he."

"Jim you have no right to speak about my family like that."

"Your family Kate (Jim laughs) you don't have any family" This pisses Kate off and upsets her. She steps back and slams the door with force. Everyone hears it. Everything goes quiet. She turns and wakes to her and Mike's bedroom. She wants to cry but she also wants to scream and yell as well.

_Why did he have to turn up today of all days. Why did he have to ruin what was turning into a perfect day. _

Mike heads to the front door to see if whoever it was is still there as he opens it he sees Jim walking away. Jim hears the door open he turns and sees Mike walking towards him. Mel and Nancy get the others back to enjoying what is going on.

"Jim what did you say to her?"

"The truth Mike"

"And you would know what that is would you?" Tom and Steve are now at the door watching on. Both knowing full well when it comes to Kate and Mike if someone upsets or pisses Kate off Mike goes on the war path.

"Yes I do Mike. I know you are lying about Maxine and what you have with her. And also about this other child that you got calling her mum, how do you even know if it is yours and why use someone else's child to make Kate happy. To give her a family. Just let her go Mike. We both know you two will never be happy and when it all goes to custard she be running back to me so why don't you stop it all now and save the heart ache for all of us." Jim says smugly to Mike.

"Jim she has a family. They are all inside **our** house celebrating **our** daughter's ninth birthday…" Mike stops he wants to say something else but is just so pissed off that he is worried he might say the wrong thing to Jim.

"Come on Mike, Kate has never had any children and she does not have any family. Remember Mike we use to date a few years ago."

"How dear you say that I watched Kate give birth to Lizzie. I was with her throughout the three days of labour she went through. And she does have a family. A bigger family then you will ever know." Mike turns and starts to walk away

"So your walking away now are you Mike, you're not so mighty now are you" Jim says to him

"No Jim I am walking away to stop myself from smacking you one for insulting my family like you did. For insulting the mother of my child. And most of all for upsetting Kate like you did on what was meant to be a happy day for us. Say what you like Jim but I am walking away for my own self-control. Now get off Kate and I's property or I will ring the police and have you escorted off." Mike then turns and walks. Jim stands there. He then turns and walks to his car and leaves.

Mike arrives at his front door and is greet by his dad and Steve

"Mike, son I am proud of you" replies Tom

"Thanks Dad" Mike replies

"Mike it takes a lot of strength to know when to walk away and not let your angry boil over. You showed great strength there. I could tell you were close to decking him one." Steve says to him as he places a hand on Mikes shoulder

"I going to go check on her. God knows what that idiot has said to her to upset her like that" Mike says he then walks past the men.

_Why the hell did he have to turn up and wreck what was a great day. I hope Kate is ok. Last time I heard her slamming a door like that, it was in my face after I said something to her that I should never have said. I have to make sure she is ok. I don't know what Jim said but whatever it was upset her. _

Mike arrives to their bedroom and he enters. Nancy is with her holding her. She sees Mike he moves over and sits on the other side of Kate. He takes her into his Arms and lays down with Kate beside him. Nancy then leaves the room. Kate just keeps on crying. Mike just stays there holding her letting her cry. Knowing that pushing her never works.


	13. Chapter 13

As Mike and Kate laid together curled up on the bed they could hear the laughter of their child who was having a great time outside playing with the crew. Hearing her being so happy and sounding like she was having fun helped Kate start to feel better. Kate's crying has stopped now.

"Why did he have to turn up today?"

"I don't know honey, but remember I am here to talk to when you are ready to tell me what he said to upset you so badly."

There is silence for a few more minutes before Mike speaks again.

"Sounds like someone is having fun outside"

"Someone Mike I would say that those voices belong to the crew and Lizzie. And I am not sure who is louder our daughter or the crew." Kate then smiles.

Outside Lizzie is having run. The crew and Lizzie are playing with water guns. There is lots of laughter and screaming going on. 2Dads, Charge, Chloe, Ryan, Pete and a few others are really enjoying themselves.

Ryan calls Lizzie over. They talk in secret about something. Lizzie thinks the idea is a good one. So they plan and plot.

Mike and Kate decide it is time to leave the room and head but outside. Hearing Lizzie enjoying herself makes Kate feel somewhat better at least the birthday girl's day has not been ruined.

They arrive on the back porch to see a number of wet sailors. Little did they know what was about to happen

"LIZZIE NOW" Yells Ryan. Lizzie and Ryan pop out from their hiding spot and fire towards Mike and Kate

The next thing Mike and Kate are being shot at with water from Lizzie and Ryan's water guns.

"OH MY GOD" Kate screams out as she gets wet. She looks and sees Ryan and Lizzie both with smug faces on. Lizzie and Ryan both high five each other. She smiles. The crew are laughing.

"Ok who's idea was it to get us wet. Which member of crew put these two up to this?" Mike says. He is looking over the crew no one is saying anything. He looks at Ryan and Lizzie. Lizzie is pointing at Ryan with a huge grin on her face.

"So Ryan care to explain?" Ryan says nothing. Charge is filling up another water gun for Mike after doing the silent show of do you won't one to Mike.

"No sorry dad that would be giving away my tactics and I can only give them to my little sister sorry" Mike is stunned Ryan just called him dad. He does not have time to say anything or think some more before He is being shot at again with water.

"See Lizzie that is how you shot at dad got it?"

"Sure thing" Lizzie replies before shooting at him again. Giggling away.

"Charge weapon please" Charge then throws Mike the water gun.

"Right you two are now in big trouble" Mike replies and returns fire on them. They race off and everyone joins in with the water fight. Kate stands on the deck watching as Mike and Lizzie are having fun.

_Who would have thought I would be standing here watching Mike playing with Lizzie like this. With our family. Yes our family. They may not be blood related but we are a family. We support each and every one of us. And I have a family. How wrong Jim is. The crew of Hamersley are a family and I would not won't any other family than this. I am so lucky to have a great family like this._

Nikki comes up to Kate

"Toby did a great job on the cake Kate"

"Yes he did I knew leaving it to him was a good idea"

"Why did Mike think otherwise?"

"Yes he thought there was no way Chefo as he called him could do anything girly. But I knew he could I seen the cakes he has made for his little girl. Plus he offered to do it a shame he was not able to be here today."

"Yes it would have been nice to catch up with him again."

Both girls stand there looking out.

"Kate do you think Pete would make a good father?" Nikki says out of the blue. Kate snaps her head around.

"Nikki your not are you?"

"Hm yes I am"

"Oh wow gratz my girl" Kate replies giving Kate a hug.

"He doesn't know yet as I not sure how to tell him." Kate reaches down and feels something on Nikki's left hand.

"And what are you not tell me. And is this not the same ring Josh gave you?" Kate asks as she gets a look at Nikki's hand

"Pete took me out last night to a nice restaurant and asked me to marry him. He asked me if I would wear the ring Josh gave to me as my engagement ring. He was sweet about and he even said if I didn't won't to wear it but wonted the stones in another ring that was ok or a new ring he was fine with it. But he said he would prefer it if I wore this one. So I put it on." Kate and Nikki talk some more. Kate had dried off by the time the activities in the back yard had died down.

The lunch time BBQ turned into everyone still being there at dinner time. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Kate had cheered up again and was back to the way she was before Jim showed up.

It was well into the evening before everyone left. But Kate made sure they helped clean up before they left.

Lizzie had a huge pile of present. She was over the moon. But her most treasured one was the framed photo of her with her parents. When Mike and Kate went and checked on her in bed on their way to bed they found her curled up asleep holding the picture frame with a huge smile on her face. They left after giving her a kiss good night and headed off to bed themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

It has been about 6months since the day Commander Mike James Flynn had his car accident. The day that changed the lives of many people. There was so many people worried about him. It was not till the accident did Kate and his crew find out how much Mike meant to so many people. Even too this day he is still receiving letter and emails asking how he is doing.

At the inquest to the accident that somehow luckily did not cause any deaths, no one knows why but someone was looking down on this accident scene the judge said. He had never seen a scene like this that did not involve at least one death and the fact that Mike had survived he thought was a miracle. Mikes driver Lieutenant Adam Smith who is now walking on his own after suffering two badly broken legs. Explains how he saw the truck come towards them. He somehow managered to turn the car some but not enough. The actions of trying to turn the car prevented the truck from fully hitting Mike's side. It still hit the car but instead of a full impact onto Mike it was part impact that spun the car causing the driver to get trapped as well. The impact was enough along with the spinning and the second impact into another vechile caused Mike to black out. There was several cars involved. Mike already knew what Adam did as Adam explained it to him one day when Mike asked as Mike has no memory of it. His last memory of that day is leaving Maxine office after having told her he was leaving and that nothing she said or did was going to stop him. The driver was found guilty of the accident on medical grounds and was never allowed to drive again. This did not worry the driver as he had not driven since that fate full day. He had had a stroke while behind the wheel just before the accident. He was only 35yrs old and was left semi paralyzed on one side. Mike and Adam do not blame him for what happened as he did not plan to cause the accident. And no one can predict when you are going to have a stroke.

Mike has now made a full recovery and has been cleared fully fit for sea duty. This has made him happy in a way.

They have both been struggling in their own ways with how their relationship has been going.

Kate was missing seeing Mike every day. Being able to talk to him for hours even if it was about work. She was missing the way he would look at her, the slight touches he would give her. The worry she would pick up when she was hurt or when things did not go to plan. But most of all she was missing his closeness. Even though the last six years and five and half of it was spend on board Hammersley. She had gotten accustomed to him being around. Even though she has spent the last three to four months as Hammersley CO. Kate was starting to wonder about a shore posting for herself. She loved being out here on the water, she loved being with the crew but she was missing being with Mike and seeing Lizzie. As often when Lizzie was up on weekends Kate was out at sea or crashed sailed. She could tell from the way Lizzie would look that she was hurting as well. She understood that it was Kate's job but still the young girl wonted to spend time with her mother. Time that she got little of now Kate was back on Hammersley.

Mike was also struggling just like Kate. He missed watching her board vessels. He missed the sound of her voice when she was talking. He missed the looks she would give him. He even missed their throat ripping debates. But what surprised him the most was he did not miss being out a sea. He now knew the draw to the sea was the draw to Kate. Now he had Kate in his bed and his home for good this time. He hopes. The fire to be on Hammersley has started to go out but the fire to be closer to Kate to spend more time with her was starting to roar and become big. Mike would work hard during the week so on weekends he could spend it with Lizzie and Kate if she was there or if Kate was off during the week he would take the odd day here and there and spend it with her. Mike had noticed the few times Kate had been home on a weekend and Lizzie was there, if Kate was crashed sailed and had to go Lizzie would spend the rest of the time moping around the house. And nothing Mike did would cheer her up. Mike clicked after the second time this happened that his little girl was missing her mother. More than he released. He was starting to worry about the effect this would have on his little girl long term.

It is now 4weeks till Christmas. Kate and Mike are out shopping for gifts for their friends and family on a rear day ashore for Kate.

"Mike look at this" Kate says to Mike when she see's something in the window of one of the shops.

"Look at what?" Mike says looking at the shop window seeing baby items

"Wouldn't Nikki and Pete's little one look so cute in that outfit when it comes along?" Kate says to Mike point to this cute little number in the window.

"If you think so honey" Mike replies not really knowing what to say. _Personally I think it would look better on a little Flynn. But Kate and I have not talked about more kids since my accident. We did when we had plans before she changed her mind. Would she wont to have more kids with me now? _Mike smiles to himself as he is thinking. Kate looks at him and smiles. _Wonder what he is thinking about_.

"Mike I am going to go buy it for Nikki she will love it." Kate goes into the shop and to get the outfit while in there she looks around the store of other things for Nikki.

_WOW there are so many cute outfits for babies and kids in this store. I wish I was buying for us not for someone else. I know we have Lizzie but I never got to experience the little baby stage or that. And seeing all these things makes me wont to have another one. I know we have not spoken about more kids since Mike had his accident I know we did before I pulled the pin. _

Kate comes back out with her purchases she sees Mike sitting down on a nearby bench with two cups of coffee. Mike passes her one of the cups when she comes over.

The rest of the day goes by fast for them. They get just about everything they need. They only have to shop for each other now.

That evening while Mike is on the phone talking to his parents organising what is happening over Christmas. Kate decides to put Mikes washing away she grabs his socks and goes to put them away finding his sock draw all messy she pulls everything out and in the process find a little velvet box. She looks over her shoulder and listens to see if Mike is still on the phone. She is still hearing him talking. _What is inside?_ Kate opens the box and the she is shocked _Oh my god it is the ring he wanted to give to me years ago. He has held on to it all this time._ Kate closes the box and returns it back to its spot in Mike's sock draw. She puts away his socks and the rest of the washing before going and running herself a bath. Not sure what to think of the ring she found. The ring she remembers so clearly as if it was yesterday when he asked her to be a family with him.

_If I had said yes then how many kids would we have now?_

_Where would we be now?_

_Would we still be happily married? _

All sorts of things were running through her mind while in the bath.

The next day Kate is back out on Hammersley. Having been crashed sailed due to a mayday call. Nikki was not impressed to have her girly day cancelled with Kate but she did understand it is the Navy and so Nikki went around too visit Mike instead. They spent the day talking about all sorts of things.

Mike and Nikki are now on a break from the course.

Two weeks later

It is the start of the start of the Christmas school holidays and Lizzie has come up from Brisbane to spend it with Mike and Kate.

"Daddy is mummy here?" Lizzie asks

"Mummy is out on Hammersley sweetie she will be back next week."

"Ok Daddy" Lizzie says before heading off to her room with her bag.

"Mum how has she been for Alisha and Brent since she was here a few weeks ago?" Mike asks his mum while in the kitchen making them a hot drink. Mel can hear the worry in his voice.

"Have you asked her yourself?"

"Yes but she just changed the subject on me. And each time I tried to bring it up she refused to say anything." Mike replies as both his mum and him sit down on the couch. Lizzie is still in her room.

"Mike what's wrong?" Mel asks noticing when Mike was talking he sounded worried

"I'm concerned about Lizzie mum"

"In what way Mike?"

"Well to me she seems to be missing Kate. And today I didn't even get a hello she just asked me if Kate was here and she look sad. Last time she was here I felt like she was not herself. I get the feeling she prefer to be with Kate than me."

"Mike honey I don't think that is what is happening. She is getting to see you so much more now well the both of you. You both don't hide the fact you have a beautiful daughter together. She will be missing her mum Mike. Just give her time."

"But why won't Alisha tell me how she when she is with them?"

"That might be because of me Mike"

"Mum what did you say to her?"

"I may have suggested that she lets Lizzie move up here."

"Mum why did you say that to Mel"

"Because I feel that Lizzie should be living with the both of you and I have thought that from the start from Mike. I know Alisha provided Kate with the out she wonted but kept her within the family but I have always felt that Lizzie needs to be with her real parents Mike and Alisha has known this."

"Mum do you think that is right. Saying that to her."

"Mike she has to realise that at some stage you two might use the clause me and your dad put in the adoption papers that you and Kate signed." Mike is shocked

"Mum what clause is that?"

"The one that allowed you both to take Lizzie back if the two of you got back together and wonted your family to be together as a whole." Mike stands up off the couch and starts to pace the lounge.

"God mum was that bloody well wise? And does Kate and Alisha know about this?" Mike is not impressed

"Kate no, Alisha yes. And yes I thought it was a good idea and I still think it is a good idea. Even Alisha thought it was ok at the time."

"God mum that is just not on or fear to Alisha and Brent. They treated her like their own child. They love her how could you think to tell her to give Lizzie back to Kate and I. God mum I just hope she still wants to come up here for Christmas."

Mike start to feel weird. His chest gets tight he is finding it hard to breath. He bends over clutching his chest. He starts to feel light headed. He then passes out on to the floor of his lounge.

Mel rushes to Ring emergency services having no idea what is going on with her son. Lizzie comes out to find her father on the floor. She runs over to him and starts crying and yelling at him to wake up.

"Daddy wakeup please daddy" Lizzie then shakes him

"Granny why won't daddy wake up"

"I'm not sure honey" Mel replies she can see the fear in Lizzie's eyes

"Daddy no don't leave mummy and me we need you. Daddy wake up" Lizzie then lays down beside Mike she puts her head on his chest and cry's.

This is how the paramedics find Mike when they arrived 15mins.

Mike is still unconscious on the floor with his nine year old daughter not wanting to leave his side who is in tears and keeps telling her father to wake up. Mel holds Lizzie to her chest.

The Paramedics attach a heart monitor to Mike and notice his heart rhythm is all over the place. They shock him but it does nothing. They shock him again with no changes. They decide they need to get him to hospital straight away

The next thing Mike is in the ambulance on his way to the hospital. Mel and Lizzie follow in the car. Not knowing if Mike will make it.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cairns Base Hospital**_

Mel and Lizzie are waiting in the waiting area for news on Mike. The doctor refuses to let them see Mike till he has done everything and knows what is going on with him. Mel remembers she needs to ring someone. She scrolls through her mobile phone and starts to make some phone calls.

"Maxine White speaking"

"Maxine its Mel" Mel says worry coming through her voice.

"Mel is everything ok?" Maxine can tell something is up.

"No Mike is in hospital he collapsed at home they think he's had a heart attack"

"Are you with him now?" _God no don't let anything bad happen to him Maxine thinks to herself._

"Lizzie and I are both here waiting for news but they won't let us see him. Can you inform Kate please?"

"Yes but Mel I prefer to wait till we had more information to give to her before I ring her otherwise she is just going to worry like hell out there." _And she will turn the boat around and come straight back in too till she knows he will be ok_

"Good thinking Maxine. Anyway I better go I have to ring Tom, and then get him to ring Alisha and Brent."

"No problem Mel would you like me to come down to the hospital and keep you both company."

"That would be nice thank you Maxine"

"It is the least I can do. I will bring a decent Coffee and hot chocolate with me for you two." They hang up the phone.

_**Mikes room.**_

Mike has been in the room for around 10mins. They have taken blood and hooked up a number of machines to him to keep track of his vital signs.

"Nurse charge the paddles to 120" Orders Doctor Tony Moore

"Charging Doctor" the nurse replies

"Clear" A slight change is noticed

"Ok charge them to 150…come on Mike" Tony says to Mike. Tony then hears the beep that the paddles are ready to go

"Clear"

"Nurse where are those blood results?"

"Not finished yet doctor"

"Well ring them and tell them to hurry up a patient's life is at risk here"

"Yes Sir" the nurse replies before going off and hurrying up the results

"Come on Mike pull through."

"Ok Let's try this again charge the paddles to 350"

"Doctor don't you think that is too high a charge he is breathing" asks one of the nurses who is training to become a doctor.

"In a situation like this Jackie sometimes using a higher charge will bring the heart back into rhythm. It won't do any damage to the patient." There is silence in the room while everyone waits. Mike is breathing on his own but his heart rhythm is all over the place. The machine sounds to say it is ready

"Clear" The stand and look at the monitor. What seem like hours but is only about a minute Mikes hearts starts to beat normally Beep beep beep

"That's it Mike. Ok keep him hooked up to the ECG machine I want readings. Can someone bring me his file please? And I want obs every five minutes." Tony says as he goes off to get the results hurried up and to check what Mike's last lot of blood work was like. Mikes bed is moved into a sitting position by the nurses.

Ten Minutes later.

Mike starts to wake up. He starts to open his eyes the bright lights cause him to close them again he groans out in discomfort. He does not remember his house having such bright lights. He starts to move.

"Sir Stay still you got machines hooked up to you"

"Machines?" Mike replies back.

"Lights too bright turn them off." Mike says.

"I will turn them down. And get the doctor for you." Mike just nods his head in response

_What the hell happened to me? _

_Where am I? Doctor I must be at the hospital. _

_Mum, Lizzie where are they? _

_Kate? _

_How long have I been here for?_

_Ok Mike what do you remember last?_

_Sore chest, light headed._

Mike is laying on the bed eyes now opened. He is in a room he notices several machines that are hocked up to him. The doctor walks in. Mike recognises him.

"Well Mike nice to see you again but I would prefer it to be under better circumstances"

"Me too so what happened?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out right now. What do you remember before passing out Mike?"

"I was talking to mum about Lizzie I was pacing the lounge when I felt my chest get sore I then felt lightheaded and that is all I remember till now."

"Ok Mike show me where you felt sore?" Mike shows the doctor where the pain was.

"And was the conversation you were having with your mum a good one or did it stress you out?" Mike says nothing

"Mike you need to tell me so we can help you?"

"I got stress out over something mum said to me it got me worked up. I was very close to yelling at her about it too."

"Ok is this the first time you have had stress to deal with since the accident?"

"Nope not at all."

"What about major stress or worry?"

"No not at all the first time back out on Hammersley for the course I now run I had to send Kate out with the boarding team to help with a big bust we did for the Feds, and I would say that day would of put more stress on me than tonight."

"Was the boarding a normal boarding?"

"No not at all. It was the total opposite."

"Ok Mike I am still waiting on your blood results once I get them and compared them to your last results I will come and talk to you again. But by what you have described and what we observed when you arrived I would say you had a minor heart attack again. But I need more results to confirm it" Tony goes to leave

"Tony where is my mum and Lizzie?" Mike asks

"They are in the waiting area and I think its best they stay there for now"

"Could you at least let them know I am a wake? I don't know what Lizzie saw but if she is anything like her mother she will be worried sick about me."

"Sure thing Mike I will go and let them know that you are awake but are not having visitors yet."

"Thank you" Tony then leaves the room. Mike leans back into the bed.

_Great Kate is not going to be impressed when she finds out. I wonder how much Lizzie saw. I hope she did not see me on the floor that would be so terrifying for her if she did. God why did mum have to stress me out? Let's hope I am out of here soon. I want to spend Christmas at home with my family._

_**Waiting room**_

Mel, Lizzie and Maxine are sitting together when the doctor comes over to them. Tony knees down in front of them.

"Mel I have some news" Mel just looks at him. When tony looks at Lizzie he can see her red puff eyes

"It is good news guys. Mike is awake now..."

"Can I go see my daddy" Lizzie comes out with not letting the doctor finish his sentence. She sounds so hopeful it pulls at his heart strings that he has to say no to her.

"I am sorry Lizzie but he needs some rest right now and we are still running tests on him. Once they are all done and I am happy that he can have visitors you can then go see him." Tony says directly to Lizzie.

"I will let you all know if there is any changes in his health right now we not 100% what happened. I think I know what has happened but till I get all the results back and tests done I can't say for sure."

"Ok thank you" replies Mel

The doctor heads off. Maxine picks up her phone.

"I am going to have to ring Kate and let her know. She is going to know something is up."

"Aunty Maxine can you tell mummy I love her please?" Lizzie says to Maxine. Looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Of course sweetie I will"

"Thank you" Lizzie says back before curling up on her grandmother's lap.

Maxine goes off to ring Kate.

_**Hammersley**_

"What is taking these guys so long" Kate says to herself on the bridge

"Who knows Ma'am but they need to learn how to tell the time and be on time. They are 15minutes over the scheduled time" replies RO

"When are the SAS troops ever on time" replies Charge

"Good point there Charge" replies Kate.

Kate starts to feel odd.

"Ma'am you ok?" replies Charge when he sees Kate start to pale

"Yea I think so Charge just got an odd feeling. Something is not right?"

"Don't worry Ma'am the SAS will be fine." _I am not worried about them but I think something has happened to Mike again._

Over the next fifteen to twenty minutes there is small talk on the bridge. The RHIB party are quiet using night vision goggles to search for the overdue SAS troops. They spot them.

"Hammersley this is Thunder over"

"Go ahead Thunder"

"We have spotted the SAS troops they coming down to us now over"

"Thank you Thunder." Kate pipes down the radio "and about bloody time" she says to the bridge. Charge and a few others who are on the bridge laugh at this.

Five minutes later

"Hammersley this is Thunder over"

"Go ahead Thunder"

"We have an injuried troop Ma'am. Swain wants Bird to get the ward room ready. _(Bird hears this and heads off to get it ready for Swain)_ And Ma'am it is Captain Roth's team that we have picked up." _Great just who I don't really want to see or deal with. Oh well Kate be professional. _

A while later Kate is back on the bridge of Hammersley. It has been an hour since she got that odd feeling. The feeling has gone away but she is still not sure what to make of it. The Stat phone rings. RO answers. Jim is walking the stairs to come up on to the bridge. Swain, Charge, Dutchy and Pete are also up there. Hammersley is heading for home port now having just turned around

"Hammersley Leading Seaman Dixon speaking"

"RO Commander White speaking is Lieutenant Commander McGregor free?"

"Yes she is Ma'am"

"Can you put me on to her please?"

"Yes Ma'am" "Boss Phone for you Commander White." RO says passes Kate the phone. _Oh god not Mike_. Swain notices the slight worried look on Kate's face.

"Commander White, Kate McGregor speaking"

"Kate, Mike is in hospital" _Great one Maxine could have been nicer about it_. Kate goes white and is lost for words for a few seconds

"Is he…ok?" Kate managers to say. Everyone sees the worry on her face and via her voice.

"He is awake now. Mel said she thinks he had a heart attack. The doctor won't tell us anything. We can't even see him yet they still running tests."

"How is Lizzie doing?"

"She looks very upset all she did was cry when I got here and kept whispering wake up daddy."

"Oh god. Is Lizzie with you?"

"She is with Mel right now."

"Maxine you don't putting her on the phone do you?"

"No not at all Kate." Maxine goes over to Lizzie.

"_Lizzie mummy wants to speak to you"_ Lizzie looks at Maxine and smiles. Maxine passes Lizzie the phone.

"Mummy?" Lizzie says sounding very sad and quiet

"Hey Sweetie how are you?" Kate says sweetly to her daughter

"Mummy I'm scared, daddy wouldn't wake up" a lone tear falls down Kate's face at the sound of Lizzie voice

"He is going to be ok sweetie. Maxine said he is awake now."

"But they won't let me see him mummy" Lizzie replies starting to cry. Kate has tears falling down her face at the sound of her child so upset.

"Sweetie they need to finish making sure daddy is ok before you can see him. Do you understand sweetie" Kate replies trying not lose it.

"Yes mummy I do. But I just won't to see with my own eyes that daddy is really awake mummy"

"I know sweetie but you have to stay strong and listen to what the doctors says."

"Will do mummy. I miss you mummy. Why can't you be here too?" This really pulls at all three females' hearts.

"I will be back in port tomorrow sweetie and I miss you too. And I wish I was there as well sweetie. But mummy has to work sweetie. Sweetie can you pass me back to Maxine."

"Ok mummy I love you"

"I love you too sweetie." Lizzie passes the phone back to Maxine. Kate wipes the tears that have fallen off her face.

"Kate you ok?" Maxine asks sounding worried

"I will be. Maxine we have just finished picking up the SAS troops and are on our way back to port we should be docking about 0800hours tomorrow morning."

"Ok Kate thanks for that. You guys will have a few days shore leave till we know more about Mike and Kate maybe we should have a talk while you are on shore leave."

"About what Maxine?" Kate sounds worried

"Maybe we should be looking into a shore posting for you?"

"I'm not sure Maxine"

"Kate let's just talk about it hash out ideas and that and go from there you don't need to make a choice right now. But I think we need to talk about it just you and me."

"Ok Maxine we will. I better go now"

"Fair winds Kate"

"Thanks Maxine and keep me posted please on Mikes progress"

"Will do" Maxine and Kate both hang up their phones.

"Kate is everything ok with Mike?" Swain asks. Forgetting to address her as Ma'am or boss.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate wipes the tears off her face. Ryan has entered the bridge

"Ma'am?" Swain says to Kate

"Sorry Swain that was Commander White…Mike is back in hospital." Kate managerrs to get out.

"Is he going to be OK?" Ryan asks

"He is awake but that is all they know. Right now they are waiting for more information from the doctors." Ryan turns and walks out of the bridge and heads straight to his cabin.

"Charge do you think the engines can handle a 12 hour run at top speed?" Kate asks. She is not sure if the engines can handle this as they had heating issues three days ago. And since Charge and 2Dads looked into the fault they have not pushed the engines to find out.

"I can't see why not. We have not had any more over heating issues for the last three days. But I would recommend that someone monitors them for any signs of change." Replies Charge

"OK Charge sort out the monitoring of your engines and Swain revolutions 2000 please" Kate orders. to Swain

"Yes Ma'am revolutions 2000" Swain repeats

"RO I am going to go to my Cabin and do some paperwork. Patch any phone calls through to me in my cabin please."

"Yes Ma'am" RO replies back to Kate

"Swain you have the ship."

"Yes Ma'am Swain has the ship."

Kate heads off to her cabin. When she gets there she tries to focus on her paperwork but all she can think about how Lizzie must be feeling and how Mike is doing.

_**CAIRNS  
>CAIRNS BASE HOSPITAL<strong>_

**Mike's Room**

Two hours have passed and Mike has not heard back from the doctor.

Mike is resting on his bed when the doctor re-enters.

"OK Mike I have been going through your results and I am not too happy at what I am seeing compared to the blood work taken two months ago." Tony says to Mike

"Why, what's wrong Tony?"

"Well you know how we spoke to you about your cholesterol levels being a tad high and that you needed to work on your diet a bit more. Well it has not gone down but gone up. Mike have you been eating properly?"

"Yes I followed everything you said to do. The only time I don't follow it is out on the boat but before the accident when living out at sea on the boat there was never an issue with it."

"Yes I can see that as up until your accident there were no issues with it. Also we noted your iron levels have dropped far too low. I would have to say Mike looking at the high cholesterol, low iron levels, the high blood pressure you had when you arrived and stress as we both know you have been under some stress, have trigged another heart attack for you." Tony says to Mike. Mike sits there and he says nothing for a few minutes

"So Tony what do we do then?"

"Well first I want to try a more natural way of reducing your cholesterol, by getting you to do more exercise and we will change your diet again to include more iron rich foods. I think it might be best to follow the type of exercise you were doing when working on the patrol boats and see how that goes. I think getting these two under control is more important than your blood pressure which now seems to be fine once we got your heart back beating correctly. But Mike I am going to recommend no trips out on Hammersley until we have this under control, because until it is under control you may get have another attack." The doctor sees the not too impressed look Mike is giving him

"Mike what's wrong?" Mike sits there thinking.

"It's nothing really."

"Mike you better talk about it."

"I love being out on the water. I enjoy the time I have out there with Hammersley - it is a part of me. The week I spend on her ever six weeks is brilliant and it helps me stay focused knowing I am not losing touch with it all."

"Mike it is only for the short term. I have a feeling that once we have everything under control again you will be fine and should not experience another heart attack. When going through your notes I noticed that when you first started that course you were doing a lot of exercise to get yourself back up fit for sea duty. You need to get back doing that amount of exercise again Mike. Think about what effects it will have on your family if you don't Mike." Mike takes a moment to think about what the doctor is implying he sits there and thinks.

"OK I will do it. Just tell me what to do and when and I will try my best to do it. We've got three months Tony to get it all under control before I start back with the course again. And by then I will be also having a new instructor helping me with it."

"No problem Mike I am also going to keep you in till tomorrow." Mike does not look impressed

"Mike, don't look so unimpressed. I can't let you out tonight because it's hospital policy, so you must stay in till tomorrow. I will go bring your mother and Lizzie in; they are still waiting to see you."

"Thank you Tony" Mike replies

**WAITING AREA**

Lizzie curled up on Maxine's lap asleep. Mel is pacing the waiting room floor. They are both worried about Mike. They know he is awake but they want to see him but aren't allowed to.

Tony starts walking over to them.

"Doctor, is everything OK?" Mel asks worry sounding in her voice

"Yes everything will be OK"

"What do you mean by will?" asks Mel

"From our the tests we ran it looks like Mike had another heart attack."

"Oh god" Mel says before sitting down in the nearest chair.

"He has to make some lifestyle changes, and over time with these changes he should make a full recovery. The prognosis is good for him in the long run as along as what I have talked about with Mike works."

"And what if it doesn't?" Maxine asks. Lizzie starts to wake.

"Well then we use medication to bring it under control. But considering that up until his accident 7 months ago he was in perfect health, So I can't see why with the changes I have asked him to do, he shouldn't make a full recovery."

"What caused it?"

"A combination of things. High cholesterol, low iron levels, stress and high blood pressure. We are going to work on the high cholesterol and low iron levels first. The blood pressure does rise with stress so we going to have to keep stress levels low for a while. Is there any way he can be under less stress at work?"

"He is off for the next two months. We don't run the course over the Christmas/New year Year period."

"That is good to hear. Now you three can go see him but only for a few minutes then I won't him to rest. You can come back in the morning and as long as he has had a good night he can go home then."

"Thank you doctor" replies Mel.

They all get up and follow the doctor to where Mike's room was located. As they enter they see that Mike was is still hooked up to a couple of machines; one was reading his heart rate the other one was for his blood pressure readings the doctor explained to them.

Lizzie ran over to her father crying, who helped her on to the bed where she cuddles straight into Mike crying. Mike wrapped his big arms around her.

"I thought you were dead daddy, Daddy you wouldn't wake up" Lizzie says in between sobs.

"It is ok sweetie daddy is here, he is ok now."

"You sure daddy, you're not going to leave us, are you?" Lizzie says to him.

"Daddy is not going anywhere sweetie. Daddy is just sick right now, I will be all better soon."

"You promise Daddy?" Lizzie says looking up at Mike. Mike can see she is very scared right now.

"Yes sweetie, Daddy promises he is not going anywhere and will be better soon." Lizzie stays cuddled up it does not take long for her to drift back off to sleep in her father's arms.

"Mum, Maxine" Mike says to the other two in his room

"You scared her Mike." Mel replies

"I didn't plan on it, Mum."

"I know honey. I just never seen her so upset and worked up over something before."

"Has Tony explained to you what happened?"

"He told us what happened and that you two have talked about what happens next."

"Has anyone told Kate yet?" Mike asks worried how Kate is going to handle this news.

"Yes, Mike I rang her. Hammersley is on their way back to port now. I do have to ring her and let her know what the doctor said,." Maxine replies.

"Maxine can I tell her please?" Mike asks.

Maxine puts the call through and then asks to be put through to Kate.

"Kate McGregor Speaking"

"Kate honey it's me" Mike says to her. Kate breaks down in tears at the sound of Mike's voice

"Oh God Mike you had me so worried." She finally says to him

"I'm sorry honey."

"What did the doctor say happened?"

"I had another heart attack"

"Oh god Mike."

"It will be ok, honey the doctor is pretty sure I can make a full recovery. I just have to do make some changes to my lifestyle and hopefully that will solve the issues. Maxine said you are on your way back to port?"

"Yes we are but we had to pick up Captain Roth who made us wait but they had an injuried solider. So yes we are heading back. Ryan knows you're not well Mike"

"Well can you tell him that I will be fine. And I should be out of here tomorrow."

"Has Lizzie seen you?"

"Yes she snuggled up to me right now."

"She was scared Mike, when I spoke to her earlier she was so scared that you weren't going to wake up and that she did not believe the doctor when he said you were awake." Kate is in tears again

"Honey I am going to be ok. I am sorry I scared you all. But I am not going anywhere. We've got a future to plan things we won't want to do, a family that needs me. Honey why are you crying?"

Kate takes a few minutes to answer.

"I was so worried Mike for you and for Lizzie. I have never heard her sound so scared before Mike."

"Oh Honey it's ok, you don't need to worry. Just bring Hammersley back in one piece and we can talk some more once I you are home."

"Ok Mike. I love you"

"I love you too honey now go let Ryan now that I'm ok."

"Ok" Kate replies

"Chin up honey. And we will talk tomorrow."

"Ok Mike Bye"

"Bye honey" they both hang up the phone.

Mike passes the phone back to Maxine. They talk for a few more minutes before the doctor comes in and asks them to leave and head home. Lizzie did not won't want to leave but Mike promised that as soon as she woke up she could ring him.

Mike drifts off to sleep thinking about the things his mother said and how he has to fix it to make it right for everyone. Once he has spoken to Kate of course.

_**Hammersley**_

Kate heads to the bridge after checking Ryan's cabin and other places on the ship for him.

"Swain have you seen Ryan?" Kate asks once on the bridge

"Yes Ma'am he is on the bridge deck out behind us he asked if he could go sit there to think and be alone I said it was ok with the news we got tonight. I get Charge to look every 15 minutes to make sure he is still there. So far he has not moved from his spot."

"Thanks Swain" Kate replies before going outside.

Kate finds Ryan sitting on the floor with his head hanging down in the corner with his back against the wall of the bridge.

"Ryan?" Kate says waiting for him to respond. He turns to look at Kate. Kate can see from the shine on his cheeks that he has been crying.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry for being out here ma'am"

"It is fine Ryan and Kate is fine right now. I just spoken to Mike and he is going to be ok he just had a heart attack."

"Why him Kate, why?"

"I don't know Ryan but the doctor said he should make a full recovery."

"You know Kate I hated him when I first found out he was my real father. I hated the fact he and my mother slept together while her and Stuart were married. I hated the fact that I was going to have to post off all because of him. I hated him and I hated the Navy so much because I was not allowed to stay even though we never knew. How unfair fear is that."

"Ryan sometimes life is not fair."

"It was not till until Stuart had died that I realised that Mike has been more of a father figure to me than the person I called Dad and thought was my father. The thought of losing him hurts more than when I was told that Stuart was going to die from his cancer if no match was found. When Mike told me he had died I was upset. But it felt different to how I felt when you told me something had happened to Mike."

"I know what you mean Ryan. I am like that with my adoptive parents, Steve and Nancy. I think it is because they have shown me more love and care and respect than my own mother did. So yes I can understand what you are meaning Ryan"

They both sit there. Thinking, saying nothing to each other but knowing that having the other person there was a help. They both seemed to understand each other.


	17. Chapter 17

0800 hours

Hammersley has just docked and the gangplank is put into place. Maxine steps aboard and heads inside to see Kate.

Kate is on the bridge when Maxine finds her.

"Hello Commander White" Kate says.

"Hi Kate, I am here to take you and Ryan to see Mike." Kate is not sure what to say.

"Kate I can tell looking at you, you have not had much sleep. Let me take you and Ryan to the hospital."

"OK Ma'am I will just go and inform Ryan and then get my bag. X, Swain can you make sure that you two along with Dutchy get the boat all sorted out and inform the crew of two days shore leave." Swain and Maxine both pick up on Kate's defeated tone.

"Yes ma'am" came from both Swain and Pete. Kate then heads off to her cabin and gets her bag.

An hour later Kate is talking to Mike, Ryan and Maxine have just left, giving the two sometime together alone to talk.

"God Mike you had me worried." Kate says. She is sitting beside Mike's bed her hand held within his.

"Honey I am OK the doctor will explain it all to you when he comes in. Nothing that some simple lifestyle changes won't fix." Mike says back to Kate

"And he is correct there Kate." Tony says having entered the room unnoticed.

"Morning" They both reply to the doctor

"Good morning to you two as well. Now that I have both of you here I will go through what happened and what we found out last night…" Tony goes on to explain to Kate what happened to Mike, what the tests showed and how they can work together to make the necessary changes to get Mike back on track.

"So when can I go home?" Mike asks

"You will be able to go home soon Mike. I need to get a nurse to draw some more blood and you have some forms to fill out. Also you do need to come in each week to have bloods drawn to check your cholesterol levels. Then the following day we will meet and talk over what has been found."

"Sounds good to me." Mike replies with a smile on his face

The doctor leaves and heads off to get things underway.

"Kate when we are home I am going to get Mum to take Lizzie out we need to talk" Mike replies in a serious tone.

"Um what about Mike" Kate replies not sure what Mike wont's to talk about

"Mum told me something last night and we need to talk about it because it involves us and I would prefer to do it without them around."

"OK" Kate replies. _God what is so serious he has to talk to me alone without them around is he having second thoughts about us. Oh god I hope not._ Kate thinks to herself. Mike can see Kate is not sure what the talk is about. But he does not want to go into details about it here in the hospital where anyone could over hear them talking.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, having finished lunch together Mel has taken Lizzie out shopping.<p>

Kate is in the kitchen finishing off cleaning up the lunch dishes.

"Kate honey, why don't you come and join me on the couch please?" Mike asks from the lounge. Kate walks in to the lounge to see Mike sitting on the couch.

"Come on" he replies patting the spot beside him with his hand. Kate goes over to him. Mike sees the worry on her face.

"Honey what's wrong you look worried?" He says to her concern showing in his voice

"This talk you want to have with me. Is it about us? Have you had enough and want out?" Kate replies emotion showing in her voice

"Oh honey no not at all. It is about Lizzie." He says pulling her into his chest

"Lizzie?" She replies. Mike lets Kate go. They move until she is laying between his legs, with her back against his chest, his arms around her body and her arms sitting on top of his and they are both looking out into the back yard.

"Yes, Mum and I were talking last night about Lizzie and Alisha."

"What was it all about?"

"Mum did something that I am not happy about and we need to talk about it before we talk to Alisha about it."

"What is it Mike?"

"Well you know how I have been concerned about Lizzie and how she has been since you are not here that much when she comes to visit and how Alisha won't tell me how she is at her place?"

"Yes I do. We both have been concerned about it."

"Yeah well last night I didn't even get a hello, she just asked where you were. So I asked Mum if she knew. Mum said to give her time to come around. But Mum also said that she might be the reason Alisha is not willing to talk about Lizzie and how she has  
>been with her."<p>

"Why Mike?" She asks

"Well there is something neither of us knew about when we signed the adoption papers….Mum had a clause put in stating that if we ever got back together and wanted Lizzie back."

"WHAT" Kate says her voice a tad louder than it needed to be?

"Mum said her, Dad, Alisha and Brent all knew about it but they decided not to tell us."

"But why did she do that and then not tell us?"

"Mum feels that Lizzie should be with her real parents and has always thought that. She told Alisha a few weeks ago that she should let Lizzie move up here."

"That is not fair on Alisha, Mike"

"I know honey. I'm not sure why Mum never told us about the clause she had added in. She said at the time that Alisha was fine with it."

"Yes she may have been Mike but back then she had not bonded with her and been there with her through things. When we signed those forms Lizzie was only two weeks old."

"I know honey. It was not an easy day for any of us that day and some of it is my own fault for not reading through the paperwork before signing it, but I trusted my parents." Emotions showing in his voice while he is talking to her.

"We both did."

There is silence in the room and they are both thinking back to those few weeks when Lizzie was born to the two weeks they spent with her before they signed her over to Alisha and then how they felt about it. Dealing with it in their own way, and on their own. His arms tighten around her. She fells something wet hit her head. She turns her head to see a few tears falling down his face. She adjusts her position on him so she can snuggle into him and they both hold on to each other tightly. This being the first time since the day they signed the papers that they have spoken about it. Sometime later Kate speaks.

"Through all of that I never thought how you would be feeling about the choices I made." Kate says softly to him her head still leaning on her chest.

"I told you I would support whatever choice you made regardless of how I felt and I meant it Kate."

"I know that but I never took into account your feelings and how you would feel with the choice I made. All I kept thinking about was getting it all over with and returning to work. But I never thought to ask how you felt about it how you were feeling."

"It's OK" Mike says back

"No it's not Mike I was selfish back then only thinking about me and me alone. God I have been selfish a number of times when it comes to us."

"Kate we all make mistakes and choices. You're not the only one who has been like it."

"Mike?"

"Yes honey?"

"That day when you signed the papers how did you feel?" Kate asks Mike. Mike does not speak straight away. This tells Kate it hurt him as much as it hurt her to do it.

"I felt…." Mike does not even finish the sentence. Kate can tell just by looking at him that he felt the same way she did that. They sit there in silence shedding a few tears. Sometime later Mike speaks.

"Honey we need to make a decision. We either act on that clause or we get it removed. I would prefer to take it out. And put in that maybe Lizzie comes here every weekend and holidays. I know it means we will never have the right to her but..." Kate puts her finger on Mike's lips to stop him from talking.

"That is OK Mike I understand I feel the same your sister and her husband deserve it. No matter how much I want Lizzie here with us all the time to me they are her parents and they done the hard work and long nights with her. Though I don't mind being called Mum." Kate says to Mike.

"Tonight I will ring Alisha and tell her. And then sort it out with the lawyers and I think we should use a different lawyer to them and get it all done. I just hope they will still come up for Christmas."

"Me too it will be nice to have a big family Christmas."

"Yes it will as long as you don't get crashed sailed of course."

They sit there thinking. Before too long they both fall asleep on the couch Mike holding Kate while she was curled up in his lap. Kate's mobile wakes them both up. She gets up and answers it

"Kate McGregor speaking"

"Yes I am"

"Sure thing Maxine sees you then" Kate hangs up the phone.

"What did Maxine want?"

"She needs to see me tomorrow at Navcom 0900 hours." Kate replies. Having noticed the time, they head off to start working on dinner while they wait for Mel and Lizzie to return from their shopping trip.

Later that evening Mike is in his office, a small room that is no good for much else because it's too small to be a bedroom but just the right size for an office. He picks up the phone. _You better do it now Mike. The longer you take to tell her the longer it will be before she speaks to you both properly about Lizzie._ Mike then dials his sister's number.

"Hello Alisha speaking"

"Hi sis it's Mike"

"Oh Mike so good to hear your voice! Are you OK, what did the doctor say, is Kate and Lizzie OK?..."Alisha goes on

"Alisha stop talking please." Mike says nicely to his sister

"Sorry Mike but we've been worried."

"I can understand that, but I am fine."

"For God sakes Mike you had a heart attack how the hell can you be fine?" Alisha says crossly through the phone to him.

"Alisha have you been taking lessons off Kate?"

"No why?"

"Because you sounded just like her just then."

"Thanks NOT. So really how are you?"

"I'm doing fine thank you. Just got to eat a tad better and exercise more and over time I should be fine."

"So do they know what caused it?"

"Yes several factors and that is why I am ringing you Alisha. Mum told me about the clause in the adoption papers."

"Oh" Alisha says quietly to Mike

"Mum only told me last night and also what she said to you about Lizzie moving up here to live with Kate and I."

"Yea" Alisha replies. Mike can tell she has gone quiet.

"Well Kate and I we talked about it…and we both agree that we want to remove the clause. We think it is not fair on you or Brent. But we would like to see her more and maybe have her stay here more often."

"Pardon, did I hear right Mike?" Alisha says shock and relief sounding in her voice

"Yes you did sis. Take some time to think about it OK. We don't need an answer straight away, but we felt we should tell you so you know where we stand." There is silence on the phone

"Alisha have you been worried about us taking her away from you?" Mike asks her

"Yes" Alisha gets out just, so much emotion sounding in that one word.

"Kate and I both agree it is not fair to do that to you two not after everything you have done for her, and of course for us. And personally Mum and Dad were stupid for putting that in."

"Mike it was not all them on that clause. When Lizzie was born I saw the way you looked at her. We put it in just in case a few months later you both changed your minds about everything. We, as in us four because we just wanted to make sure that if you changed your minds about it all that you could be a family. I could see how much it was hurting both of you proberly in more ways than you realised at that time."

"Yeah I know Alisha it wasn't easy at all. For both of us. It is something we don't talk about much if at all. I think today was the first time we have even spoken to each other about that time and that day." Mike says to his sister.

"I can't imagine how it feels to hand over your child to someone else Mike. But at least she was with her real family in a way."

"Anyway, you guys are still coming up for Christmas aren't you? Mum's not scared you off with all her stupid talk?" Mike changes the subject talking about that day is hard.

"No Mike we are still coming. Lucy and Billy can't wait it is all they talk about and they also want to see Aunty Kate's boat" Mike smiles at this. Mike and Alisha talk some more about what has been planned for Christmas who is staying at which house and Mike mentioned that on Boxing Day the crew are coming around to have BBQ. Half an hour passes before Mike gets off the phone.

**_Brisbane_**

**_Alisha and Brent's house_**

"How's your brother doing?"

"OK. My Mum told him about the clause in the adoption papers last night."

"How did he take it?" Brent asks concern sound in his voice; Alisha sits down on Brent's lap on the couch.

"They want it removed. But they have asked to see Lizzie more often and have her stay more. He told me to think about it."

"Wow that was not what we expect was it?"  
>"No not at all. It was a bit of a shock. But I think we can do it." Alisha replies snuggling up on Brent's lap.<p>

"I can't see why not. It's not going to hurt her or us."

"No. I just don't know how he and Kate did it."

"Neither do I honey. But people do it all the time."

"I know but they were people who are and were at that time so in love with each other and I could tell from the way they looked at each other and Lizzie. They should have been able to be a family back then. I am so lucky our work doesn't have the same rules in place that the Navy have."

"Me too" Brent replies before capturing his wife's lips in a deep passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

The following day Kate is in Maxine's office

"Maxine you said you wanted to talk to me about a shore posting?'

"Yes Kate I did, I thought that we should maybe get something sorted and underway for when you decide to start a shore posting."

"That is nice of you Maxine but as you are well aware I have a good seven months left on Hammersley as CO"

"Yes I do understand, but I was thinking that maybe we should get something sorted now. Talk about what you might be interested in doing and what we can offer. I was also thinking…" Maxine goes on explaining to Kate her thoughts about a shore posting. Kate listens and is surprised Maxine is being so nice about all of this. Maxine even suggests that Kate uses up some of her leave that has been accumulating to have weekends at home when Lizzie is visiting.

After about two hours of talking about work, shore posting and things in general they head out together for some lunch. Maxine and Kate seem to be getting along very well. Neither of them feels threatened by the other anymore and Maxine even thanked Kate for asking to have Ryan stay on Hammersley.

Several hours later Kate returns home to find Mike and Lizzie asleep on the couch, so she goes off and gets her camera and snaps a photo of the two sleeping before going into the office to do some of the never ending paperwork that she now has as CO. She is finally starting to understand why Mike complained about it so much.

Three days later Maxine instructs Hammersley to sail, reminding them that this year is their rostered time on shore for Christmas.

**_Mike and Kate's place_**

It's Christmas Eve and the Hammersley crew has been on shore leave for three days now.

Mike's family and Kate's adoptive family Steve and Nancy are all enjoying a day at Mike's with Maxine and Ryan also there. As far as everyone is concerned they are family and Christmas is always spent with family. Kate and Maxine seem to get on extremely well now, which Mike is pleased about because when he found out what Maxine had done to Kate on top of then finding out about Ryan he thought that Kate and Maxine would not have an amicable relationship again.

Everyone has just finished lunch and they are all out in the back garden talking about what is happening over the next two days.

Lizzie has been enjoying having some time with her Mum, Dad and the rest of her family including Steve and Nancy who she now calls Nana and Poppa.

Mike, Kate and Maxine are in the middle of a conversation when Maxine's mobile rings so she excuses herself and goes off and answers it. Fifteen minutes later she returns and Kate and Mike can tell from her face that it is not good news.

"Maxine?" Mike asks

"Kate sorry to have to do this today but I need to crash sail Hammersley" Everyone sees the not so impressed faces of Mike and Kate.

"Maxine we're on shore leave" Kate replies

"I understand that Kate but there is no other vessel free to help out."

"How far away is this mayday call Maxine?"

"About four hours away." Maxine replies, Kate looks at her watch; 1400 hours

"And when do we sail?"

"You sail in an hour" 

"Mike can you text the crew while I go get changed please."

"Sure thing honey."

"Oh Ryan do you have your gear here?"

"Yes it's in Mum's car I'll go get it and get ready to go as well."

"Thanks Ryan

Kate walks off to go to their bedroom Mike follows her where once inside Mike shuts the door.

"Honey it will be OK." Mike says to her as he comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist pulling her back towards his chest.

"It's not me I am worried about. Lizzie is going to be pissed when she sees me in my whites."

"Yes but it is not like you will be gone for days. You'll be out and back in no time. And most importantly is that you'll be here for tomorrow."

"I hope so Mike, because I won't be the only one who will be not impressed. This was our rostered year to be in port to be able to be at home for Christmas. Sally had plans this year."

"Kate don't get worked up. Just go out there do this mayday and return. Now go get sorted while I text the crew." Mike replies placing a kiss on Kate's head then lets her go.

Ten minutes later Kate comes out of the room in her whites. Lizzie sees her and runs to her.

"No Mummy you can't go to work you said you'll be here for Christmas. You promised me" Lizzie says as she starts to cry. Kate swallows the lump in her throat.

"I will be here tomorrow Lizzie I just have to go to work for a few hours. I will be home very late tonight but when you wake up Mummy will be here." Kate replies hugging her daughter she looks up at Maxine and mouths "_I better be_" Maxine returns with _"You will be"_.

"Ryan, Kate we better get going if you guys plan to sail on time" Mike says to them. They say their goodbyes and then Mike, Ryan and Kate leave to head to the docks.

When Mike returns he finds Lizzie crying in her room and Mel informs him that she has been there since they left. Mike decides to see if Lizzie would Like Chloe to come and visit hoping that having a friend over might cheer her up.

**HAMMERSLEY**

Bridge

A number of members of the crew are not at all impressed about being crashed sailed. Even though it is only for a mayday and they will be back later, it is the known fact that anything can happen out here and often does that concerns a few of them.

They manage to set sail an hour after Maxine informed Kate of being crashed sail.

Once they had reached open water Kate gets RO to contact the vessel. They find that the vessel is not where it was when the call first came through because of the currents.

It takes them just under five hours to reach the vessel which is a large pleasure cruiser. Kate tells Pete before they even board to prepare it for immediate towing and then transport the passengers back to Hammersley as there is no point in trying to fix because the damage to their engine requires some expensive parts and some rewiring of the electronics.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

0300 hours

Hammersley docks in Cairns.

0400 hours

When Kate arrives home she sees a note on the kitchen bench sitting beside the glass of juice and cookies that Lizzie and Mike must have left out. She moves over to it and picks it up to read

_Dear Santa_

_I know I already wrote to you asking you what I would like for Christmas, but I have changed my mind. I really would love it if you could make sure my Mummy gets home safely so we can spend Christmas together. I know it is a big ask but Mummy works on a Patrol Boat and she had to go to work today, she said she'd be back for Christmas but can you make sure she is, please? It would mean so much to me to have Christmas with Mummy and Daddy together._

_I would ask God but I have asked so much from him this year that I thought you might be able to bring me my Christmas wish. Christmas with my Mummy and Daddy._

_I don't mind not getting any presents as long as I have Mummy home with Daddy and me._

_Thank you Santa_

_Love Lizzie Flynn_

_Oh, I hope you enjoy the Juice. Daddy and I made it especially for you __J _

Kate reads through it again. A few tears fall down her face, she is so engrossed in it that she doesn't hear Mike come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I see you've seen her new Santa list?" Mike whispers into Kate's ear.

"Yes" Kate gets out. Mike places a gentle kiss under Kate's ear

"She wrote it after dinner"

"Mmm"

"Why don't I take you to bed, we snuggle up and get some more sleep before we get woken up?" Mike says giving Kate another Kiss under the ear.

"That'll be nice" Kate replies before turning around in Mike's arms, placing a kiss on his lips.

Mike wakes up when he hears noises coming from within his house. He turns his head to look at the clock which reads 0800. He then looks down at Kate who is cuddled up beside him with her head tucked on his shoulder; he smiles and places a gentle kiss in Kate's hair. He wants to get up but is enjoying being cuddled up with Kate but he also does not wont to wake her knowing that she has had so little sleep in the last 24 hours. Mike lays there watching her sleep enjoying how peaceful and happy she looks when asleep. He starts to run his hand through her hair.

Not long later Kate starts to wake. She feels Mike running his hand through her hair. Something he loves doing and does whenever he gets the chance too. She stay laying there enjoying being cuddled up with him. Mike notices Kate's breathing has changed; he can tell she is awake.

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Morning" Kate replies as she adjusts herself so she can give Mike a kiss.

"I see someone hasn't come running into our room yet this morning?"

"I think she is a tad worried you might not be here, plus I wouldn't be surprised if Mum has told her to leave us alone" They both smell the aroma of coffee

"Well I am going to get up and go say good morning to her." Kate goes to move but Mike holds her firmly

"Mike let me go please?"

"Nope I need to give you your Christmas present" Mike says then leans in and kisses Kate with all his love and passion for her. It is not long before they are total absorbed by each other and the pleasure that they are giving each other.

About 20 minutes later there is a knock on the door which neither of them hear because they are still sided tracked with each other. Mel opens the door only slightly but enough so her voice can be heard inside the room. She has no shame in disrupting what the two of them are doing.

"OK love birds stop whatever it is you are doing and get your behinds out here" Mike and Kate hear, which in turns make Kate start to giggle

"Be out soon Mum" Mike yells back at her

"You've got 15 minutes or I'm coming in" Mel replies back with some cheek.

"OK honey I think that is our queue to get up, showered and out to the lounge." Mike says to Kate while placing kisses down her jaw line.

"And if you keep that up she'll be walking in on us doing it" Kate replies back before pushing him off her and turning to get out of bed. She is pleased that Mike has his own shower attached to his room

"It's not like she hasn't Kate" Mike replies, Kate just shakes her head

"Don't remind me" Kate says as she turns the shower on. Mike walks up behind her and wraps his arms her.

"Well you weren't complaining at the time" Mikes tarts to kiss her on the neck

"No but mmm Mike please stop we can pick this up later" Kate says to Mike as she moves to get out of his hold and into the shower.

"And Mike sorry but no joining me in here this morning" Kate replies back to Mike as she wets her hair. Mike walks off chuckling to himself; he switches on the radio for Kate as he knows how much she enjoys listening to music while in the shower

Mike thinks to himself while getting himself some clothes and heading to the other shower to get clean.

_How great life is right now. I have the woman I love so dearly living with me in our home, sharing Christmas with our family and child. All I need to do now is make her my wife and maybe she will let me expand our family some more._

Kate is busy washing herself and thinking away to herself.

_What a life I have now. I have everything I ever wonted and more. Well I don't have a ring on my finger yet but that is OK I have Mike beside me in our bed together as one. We've got Lizzie in our lives and we've got our whole family here for Christmas. This day couldn't get any more perfect if I tried._

Kate then starts singing along to a song that comes on the radio.

Out in the kitchen of Mike's house Mel walks back in after going and getting Mike and Kate out of bed. Tom notices the smirk on her face

"Oh god Mel please tell me you didn't walk on them?" Tom says to Mel. The other adults in the room stop talking and turn to Mel

"No I wasn't that mean to them. I just opened the door enough so they heard me and gave them 15 minutes or I will go in." Tom just shakes his head with a grin on his face.

"God Mel you have no shame."

"Yeah well they keeping everyone waiting and there are children here wanting to open their Santa gifts so how else was I going to get them both out of bed?"

"Maybe knocking Mel"

"You've got to be kidding that is the third time I have been down to get them up already this morning..."

"OK Mum I don't think I need to hear about my brother and what he does in his bedroom" Alisha says cutting off her mother. Before walking outside shaking her head trying to think of something totally nonrelated to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Mel was about to go back to get Mike and Kate when she heard them coming down the hallway. Mike was trying to tickle Kate, which he succeed in doing and she started to giggle which in an instant got Lizzie's attention, and she jumps up off the floor and runs straight to Kate, grabbing hold of her.

"You made it home"

"Yes I did, I told you I would be here." Lizzie looks up and smiles.

"Can we open our presents now PLEASE?" she asks both her parents, as Kate slaps Mike's hands away from her.

"Sure thing sweetie and Mike no tickling me please"

"YAY" Lizzie replies happily as she runs back to the lounge

"Mummy said we can open the presents now" she announces to everyone. Mike and Kate smile as they continue to walk to the lounge to say good morning to everyone.

"What time did you get back in Kate?" Steve asks

"About 3am at the docks, and 4am here at home"

"Everything go ok?"

"Yes all went to plan, now I just need to make sure I don't get crashed in the next week."

"But aren't you guys off rotation this year?"

"Yes but you know the Navy, Dad,"

"OK can you two stop talking about work and let's get things started. The kids are sitting and waiting nicely" Tom speaks up, everyone smiles at Tom

"OK Gramps you can dish them out then" Mike cheekily says to his Dad as he sits with Kate between his legs on the floor with Lizzie beside them.

The gifts are handed out, and the three children have fun opening their presents, lots of laughter and smiles are had by all. Alisha and Brent watch on taking in the happiness of everyone around them, everyone in the room seem so happy and excited, and most of all they notice how relaxed and happy Mike looks this year. Before everyone realises it, it is lunch time.

Tom and Steve get the BBQ underway, while Mel and Nancy work away in the kitchen on the other items for lunch. Outside the three children are happily playing with some of their new presents under the watchful eye of their grandfathers. Inside Mike and Kate are sitting on the couch wrapped in each other. Mel and Nancy both can't help smiling when they look at them.

As Mike and Kate are sitting there watching what is going on in the back yard, Alisha and Brent came up to them and pass them a brown envelope

"This is for you guys" Alisha says to them. Mike and Kate look on shocked

"Ah Alisha, I thought you said no gifts between us this year?" queried Mike

"I know but Brent and I couldn't resist." She says happily back to Mike before walking off

"What is my sister up to? That grin means she is up to something." He says to Kate

"Not sure but we should open this and see what it says." Kate replies as she starts opening the envelope.

Once open she pulls out what is inside. As they both start to read what is written down they are left speechless.

**Custody of**

**Elizabeth Anne Flynn**

**Is being granted back to her paternal parents**

**Mike James Flynn**

**And**

**Kate Louise McGregor**

This takes effect as of …

"Mike do you see what I am seeing?"

"Yes honey I do, I thought..." Mike is lost for words; he pulls Kate closer to his chest.

"So did I" They sit there speechless, Mel and Nancy look over at them, seeing there shocked and unsure faces.

"Going by the looks of those two, they have been given the paperwork." Mel says quietly to Nancy, with a smile on her face

"I would agree. What a lovely thing for them to do, and at Christmas time" they both get back to doing what they were doing, both enjoying the family atmosphere.

Mike rises from the couch and goes to find Alisha and asks to see her in private, they head to his office where he asks if this is for real.

"Yes Mike it is"

"But Alisha."

"No Mike, listen after you rang and told us what you wanted to do, it showed Brent and I that you both thought highly of us, and didn't want to hurt us, but after speaking to several different people back in Brisbane, and talking it over between us we decided that you should be able to have your family together in one place." She says cutting Mike off.

"Alisha we don't know what to say?"

"That's OK, we can see how much you both love her, it only seems fair to let her live here. We will miss her though; she's a great kid to have around."

"She sure is sis."

"Mike I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"That you keep us informed on how she is doing"

"Of course you can ring anytime, visit anytime you know that. We have two houses here in Cairns so you're welcome anytime." He says as he pulls his sister into a hug.

"Now Mike the only thing you got left to do is marry that woman that is out there" she cheekily says to him

"Don't you worry there sis, I plan on doing that soon"

"Good" she says as they both leave the office and head back out to the others, as they walk into the lounge Kate is still sitting there with the front page staring at her. She is still unsure if what she is seeing is truly there or if her brain is playing tricks, Mike nudges his sister and points at Kate, Alisha gets the hint to go over and talk to her.

"Kate?" Kate looks at Alisha.

"Alisha is this true I'm not reading this wrong?"

"No you're not"

"But I thought we…"

"Yes you two did but Brent and I changed our minds" She says cutting Kate off

"I don't know what to say" Kate gets out as a few tears start running down her face.

"Hey don't you dare start crying"

"Sorry it's just apart from Mike, no one has ever done anything so lovely for me before." Kate says smiling at Alisha

"That is what families do Kate, we look out for each other." They smile at each other and are then told it is lunchtime, they head out to the backyard to enjoy lunch with each other. The children are far too busy playing to care about eating; the adults talk about all sorts of things, the guys mainly about cricket and rugby and who will win the Boxing Day test tomorrow.

As this is all going on Kate, can't stop thinking about how lucky she is, she has her man, and a family. Family being whatever you make it to be. Every so often Kate catches Mike looking over at her and smiling.

_Could life get any better_ they both think to themselves.

The following day, Boxing Day, starts off with a bang. Mike and Kate don't get to sleep in this morning as Lizzie comes in and jumping into bed with them. She is so excited to be seeing the crew today.

As the morning goes along they slowly get things sorted out and ready to go. The TV is on with the cricket playing, much to the guys' delight but to the women's dislike. As lunchtime rolls around the crew start to arrive, all bringing gifts for Lizzie and also food to go with the lunch and dinner BBQ that they are having.

Before long the place is full of laughter with everyone enjoying themselves. Kate is standing watching what is going on, Mike comes up to her and asks her if everything is alright as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, it just wasn't until the other day that I realised I had a family all along, it just took you nearly dying for me to wake up and realise it." She says sadly to him.

"Hey you always had a family, Hammersley is a family, and remember what I told you once, a family is whatever you make it or want it to be."

"You're right there Mike, I still can't believe she going to be living with us now" She says as she watches Lizzie playing with her cousins

"I know it seems so unreal."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had agreed to marry you back then" She asks sounding hesitant.

"Yes I do, why honey?"

"I just, well since your accident I keep on wondering how things would of turned out if I had accepted, would we still be together or not, how many more children we would have had. All those sorts of things"

"Hey honey don't worry about it, all that matters now is that we are together now and enjoying life with our family." He says as he tightens his arms around her, and placing a gentle kiss under her ear.

The rest of the afternoon and evening goes well. Everyone is having a great time. There is loads of laughter, yelling and talking, plus plenty of food and alcohol being consumed, but not by all. Both Kate and Nikki are enjoying the non-alcoholic stuff.

Nikki tells Kate all about her scan and when she is due. Of course Nikki has another six months to go before the baby is born, but she can't help feeling so excited about it all.

At dinner they make plans to spend New Year's Eve together at Mike's place, as long as they are all on shore of course.

Around 1am Mike and Kate finally crawl into bed. As they drift off to sleep, Mike starts thinking about what Kate was saying to him today. Before long they are both sound asleep, curled up with each other.


	20. Chapter 20

New Year's Eve rolls around with Hammersley having yet again been crashed sailed the day before. Of course the crew put it down to the Brass finding out that they were planning to do things together as one big family, so they decided that they are needed on patrol. Kate has a few words to Maxine about it saying that she is not at all impressed that the scheduled down time will be interrupted yet again.

Having completed their patrol, they arrive back in port in the early hours of the morning, everyone has everything ready to go so that once they are docked they can all leave to head home for bed.

At lunch time the next day the house is a buzz of activity. Mike and Kate's families are still around and are helping get food and things ready for the evening when the crew will come around to see in the New Year.

Mike has snuck off to the bedroom, and goes through his sock draw pulling out a small box from the back of it, before sitting down on the bed with his back to the door.

_Do I ask her tonight, or should I do the whole candle lit dinner or what? I can't believe we're together as a couple now, and that I am thinking of doing this yet again, though this time I am pretty sure she will say yes well I hope she does, but if what she said on Boxing Day is anything to go by she might be ready for this next step. I wonder what she'll say when she sees it is the same ring as the last time I proposed to her._

Mike is so busy thinking to himself he does not hear Kate enter their bedroom until she sits down beside him.

"It's still as stunning as the day you first showed me it." Kate replies softly to him. They both sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"So why are you in here hiding away from us all looking at my engagement ring?" She replies to him.

"And what makes you think that?" he replies with a smirk on his face

"Well last time I saw this ring you were asking me to marry you, which then would make it mine considering it's taken me ten years to say yes to you."

"Ah but I've not ask you again."

"No I'm giving you the answer to the question you asked me ten years ago when I was pregnant with Lizzie, I know I said no then, but I want to change my mind and say yes." There is silence in the room and they can hear the noise from around the house.

"Can I?" She asks him

"Can you what?"

"Can I change my answer?" He smiles at her

"Of course you can, there is nothing else that would make me happier than you becoming my wife" he says, still holding the ring in its box, twirling it in his hands.

"Well then you better pass it here so I can put it on" she says trying to grab the box but he stops her

"Ah, ah, ah that is my job not yours, thank you very much" he replies, as he open the box and takes out the ring and slides it onto her finger. "Now it's found its home."

Kate leans in and gives him a passionate kiss, and he responds. They sit there kissing for about five minutes before he takes a quiet look to find the door shut, not long later they are both taking off each other's clothes and enjoying the time together.

Forty-five minutes later they re-appear from the bedroom having showered, both with smiles on their faces. The adults look at them, noticing their smiles and the happy look they are both wearing, they get back to helping, as the crew start to arrive.

Before long the back yard and house are full of noise from both children and adults alike.

The evening is going off well. Kate is in the kitchen grabbing a few last minute items for the barbeque when Mike walks in and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her under her ear.

"Mike please stop."

"Why?"

"Because you know why"

"What can't I kiss my fiancée?"

"OH MY GOD!" screams Nikki, Mike and Kate both turn around as the sound of her voice.

"Nikki calm down."

"Ah no way not with this big news, when, where did it happen, and why have we not been told?" Nikki rattles off quickly to them both. Having heard Nikki scream , Pete comes in.

"OK what was the screaming for, Nikki?" Pete asks her

"These two are engaged and have not told anyone." she rattles off again

"Nikki slow down" Pete says to her. Nikki takes a deep breath

"Mike and Kate are engaged" Nikki gets out slowly this time.

"OK and the screaming was for what?" Pete asks again. While Mike and Kate watch on with smiles on their faces.

"God Pete, they're engaged you know, it's like WOW, but what I don't get is why they didn't tell anyone yet" She says as she turns to them. Mike and Kate stay silent, pretend not to hear her and slip out of the kitchen.

"Not so fast you two."

"What Nikki?"

"Come on tell I want all the details."

"What is taking so long in here Kate?" Mel asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Sorry Mel it's my fault, I was trying to find out when Mike here popped the question to Kate, but they're trying to brush it off."

"Pardon Nikki did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes you did"

"Mike James Flynn when did you do this?" Mel says having grab hold of Kate's left hand and is holding it up for all to see. She notices it is the ring that she helped Mike pick out ten years ago. They both just smile and say nothing.

"Excuse me do I get an answer, oh hang on a minute, this happened this afternoon didn't it, that's why you two came back out just before everyone turned up looking all happy as, and I never got around to asking you guys what had happened."

"Yes Mum" Mike replies

"Right then time to get out the back and for me to make a toast I think, we've got more than the New Year to celebrate tonight."

"Mum" Mike whines at her

"No whining Mike, it's taken ten damn long years for you two to come to your senses and get this far, so I'm allowed to celebrate, because it's been a long time coming" Mel replies then turns to head outside.

"Hey, you four coming?" she's says when she notices they not following her.

"Yes mum we are" Mike replies shaking his head.

"Well that took them about a good five hours to figure out" Mike whispers to Kate as they head outside.

"I expected Nikki to notice sooner, but if you didn't said fiancée I bet they still would not know" she replies, just as they get to the door Mike, wraps his arm around Kate and spins her around to face him.

"Well I like the sound of it Mrs Flynn" he leans forward and places a tender kiss on her lips. When he pulls away Kate goes in for another and before too long they are sharing a more passionate kiss, and of course the guys outside are cheering them on with wolf whistles and other things.

"God you two enough of that already" Mel yells to them, and they just start to laugh.

Mel then gets everyone to be quiet. It took a few minutes but finally the back yard is quiet. Mike and Kate are standing together, Mike behind her, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you all, it is nice of you all to be here on the last day of the year to celebrate the coming of a new year, which better be bloody better than this, last year has been." There are a few words from the crew as they agree with Mel. "Now on another note and this will make everyone here extremely happy to know that this is not now just a party to celebrate the new year but an engagement party as I was just informed that my son had popped the question to Kate earlier on today and she said yes." There is cheering and congrats from everyone.

"Well there goes us trying to see how long it took them all to figure it out."

"She's happy for us and it's only taken me how long to agree to it."

"Yeah but who's to say we would be this happy? Who knows what would have happened back then. At least now we're both older wiser and are far more sure that this is what we both want for each other."

"True"

"And then the next thing to do is provide Lizzie with a sibling don't you think? Just don't take another ten years to decide, I'd prefer it to be sooner rather than later." Kate just stands there shaking her head at Mike. _He does want more children; I'm not the only one who wants to expand our family. Sadly it's taken him nearly dying for us to get to this point in our lives. But I'm pleased we both thinking along the same lines. I don't care that he didn't do the whole romantic thing to ask me, though I do wonder how he was planning on asking me though, maybe I can ask him later on._

The night goes on and around 9 PM Mike's sister leaves with her kids and Lizzie and takes them over to the other house where they are staying. Everyone else is having a blast, and is enjoying the atmosphere. Due to Mike's health didn't have any alcohol during the night and Kate is very proud of him, although Nikki is not impressed that he is helping her drink her sparkling grape juice, which Mike has found to be extremely nice.

As the New Year edges closer everyone counts down and then says their happy New Years to each other after which Steve, Nancy, Mel and Tom all head off for the night. Mel and Tom are going to go stay with Steve and Nancy at their holiday home in Cairns.

It's around 3 AM when Mike and Kate finally get to bed, after seeing off all the crew and doing a quick clean up. Of course once they got into bed, they had other ideas, so it was around 4 AM before both of them drifted off to sleep curled up in each other's arms, to enjoy an uninterrupted sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Six months later and everyone is waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. Nikki is in labour and Pete is with her. They been waiting for several hours already but no one wont's to head home till they know what Nikki had, as they decided to keep it a surprise. Another hour later and Pete comes out carrying a small bundle of joy, he informs everyone that they had a boy and they are calling him Josh Luke Tomaszewski. Everyone is proud. Kate sneaks off to see Nikki, while everyone is with Pete.

"Hey you, how you feeling?"

"How can you ask something like that after twelve hours of labour."

"Nikki remember I've been there and give me twelve hours over three days any day thank you."

"Sorry Kate I forgot there for a minute, my brain is everywhere right now."

"Nice choice of names"

"Yea it was Pete's idea we had Luke as the first name but he decided to change in around."

"I think it is a great idea to be honest, we all still miss him Nikki"

"I know but Pete been a great help in getting me through it all. Just like someone else I know, anyway enough talk about me how's the wedding planning going."

"Well with only two months left to go, I'm starting to worry a tad."

"Pardon Miss Princess Perfect is worried."

"Um yes."

"Well what is it then maybe I can help?"

"Well were to I start, or who do I start with, but anyway I should really go and let you rest cause you're going to need it. We can talk more in a few days."

"Fine then be like that." Nikki says cheekily to Kate

"Take it from me Nikki the next few days are going to be busy while you get a routine down, you need the rest. In a week we will have a big catch up day, where you can go for the dress fitting and we can talk more ok?"

"Ok that is fine Kate, see you later."

"Oh I forgot to give you this" Kate hands over a gift for Nikki. Nikki opens it and is surprised at what she has been given

"Kate this is far too much."

"Nikki you need a book to record things in, also I thought that you might like to send photos to your family that can't be here, and that other part allows you to send a really nice card with photo as well to them, and then of course Lizzie picked out the teddy."

"It's cute say thank you to her for me will you."

"Will do, by Nikki." Kate says as she goes to leave the room, and head back out to the others, Mike sees her arriving back with the group, she walks over to him and once close enough he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in close to him.

**_Two weeks later_**

Kate, Sally and Nikki are having a girly day out; Pete has been left with Josh at Mike and Kate's place. Well a girly day out that involves some wedding day stuff. They go for fittings for the dresses that Kate wont's the girls to wear, having asked both Sally and Nikki to be bridesmaids, Lizzie and Chloe are flower girls and Kate already has their dresses, but they are hiding at Sally's place. They go and finalize the flowers, and a few other things. They have a lovely day out.

Back with Pete and Mike. Mike is enjoying helping look after little Josh. It makes him wont to have more children even more now than before. Lizzie is also home as it is a weekend, a rare weekend with everyone on shore at the same time.

When the girls arrive back at the house, they notice how quiet it is, when Kate enters Lizzie tells her to be quiet, then drags her mum over to where Mike is laying down with a little Josh on his chest fast asleep.

"Kate that is just so dam cute to look at." Nikki whispers to her.

"Lizzie honey where's Uncle Pete?" asks Kate

"His in the spare room sleeping, Daddy told him to get some sleep, and I've been helping Daddy, Mummy can I have a little brother or sister please." Comes from Lizzie. The other two stand there with huge grins on their faces. Next thing Nikki is taking a photo of Mike and Josh.

"I'm not sure sweetie we'll have to talk to daddy about that one." She replies back to her. They all head outside to talk some more without waking up the three sleeping males.

"How did he do that?" asks Nikki

"What do you mean?"

"Get Josh to sleep, normal I struggle to get him to sleep, I might get the odd nap here and there during the day but not a good sleep."

"He's always had that touch, I'm not sure what it is but he seems to be able to do it., he still can do it with Lizzie."

"He sleeps all night though doesn't he Nikki"

"Yep he sure does Sal, so I don't complain too much about the lack of sleep during the day when he goes all night, well 9 till 6 in the morning is a good amount of sleep."

"Sure is Chloe was up every four hours for the first few months."

"And I still don't know how you did it with Swain not being home, and without the network we now have."

"Yea me either, though this time around I know I can cope and deal with it a lot better."

"Yea just get daddy Flynn to help you out, hang on Sally did you just say this time around what aren't you telling us?" replies Nikki

"Well don't tell Swain you know but I'm late."

"How late"

"Two weeks."

"Wow, Sal that is great, you guys have been trying for ages."

"I know and it's all fallen into place now. It's going to be so nice having another little one around.

Another 30minutes later and they hear noise from within the house.

"Hello ladies why didn't you wake me when you got home?" Mike replies

"You looked to damn cute to wake" replies Kate as mike walks over to her and plants a kiss on her lips, and then hands little Josh over to Nikki.

"Get what you needed done?"

"Most of it, dad is going to sort out a few things."

"Good, oh Toby and Rebecca have organised the food, and who is cooking it and stuff they rang this morning told us to decide what food we want how we want it done and they'll do the rest."

"That is great news, thanks."

"No problem. Anyway who's up for a drink?" They all let Mike know what they won't.

Not long later Pete appears from his nap, and him and Nikki head off; Sally also heads off as well.

Leaving Mike and Kate alone with Lizzie.

"Mike"

"Yea honey"

"Did you sort out that stuff I asked you to do?"

"Yes I did everything is in play."

"Did Pete by any chance over hear anything?"

"No he was asleep and I did most of what I could via email so he couldn't"

"Thanks."

"You know it is very nice of you to do this for them?"

"I know, but they right now can't afford it and I think it be nice for them, though the look on Nikki's face when she finds out is going to be priceless."

"Her mum loves the idea from the email I got they are total fine with keeping it quiet till the day. They have sorted out their airfares and everything for here, they have the hotel details as well. Though How did you manager to get Nikki to choose a dress without her knowing?"  
>"I sort of did a tiny lie and asked her to model some for me because I wanted to see what they looked like on before they went on me. The dress shop is in cahoots with us as well."<p>

"That is good to hear, the only thing we got to hope for is that they don't kill us for this."

"I can't see Nikki doing that she was only tell me the other day how much they wished they could afford to get married, but now with little Josh and her dad not being well, they can't afford it. I think they love it."

"Now I have booked Tahiti for us for our honeymoon, Alisha is fine with Lizzie being with her for two weeks, and mum and dad are going to stay on and help them out as well."

"That is good, when do they arrive?"

"They are coming up a two weeks before hand, so that they can help with Lizzie and also get last minute things done, since I be sailing on one of those weeks with you guys, and the last week your be on our own."

"Not if I can help it, I'm trying to bribe Dad into cutting our patrol short and letting us come home a few days earlier."

"Honey you got to know by now the Navy has no sense in timing the chance of that happening is a million to one, even more so when I am taking the CO away for two whole weeks." He says as he pulls her into his chest and places a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm" she replies while returning the kiss.

**_Two weeks before the big day_**

Steve and Nancy are up to visit for the week along with Mike's parents who have arrived as well.

"Kate here's all your new name tags for your uniform and alike and another tag to add to your dog tags as well as one for Mike too."

"Dad aren't you being a little um"

"Early yes but I know there be no backing out by you two so I got them all sorted for you."

"Thanks dad" Kate replies giving Steve a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Honey where is my duffle bag?" Mike hells from the room.<p>

"In the closet beside mine."

"No its not there with yours." Kate walks off to the bed room

"Mike I put it beside mine in the closet they always together"

"Well honey it's not there at, and I was wonting to make sure I had everything in it." Kate looks and finds he is right it's not there

"Where is it?"

"Well that is why I was asking you." He replies while craping her around the waist and pulling her into him, and placing a kiss on her lips. The kiss gets more intense.

"God you two are at it all the time." Mel replies to them having walked into the bed carrying something.

"Nothing wrong with that mum" Mike replies while still holding Kate close.

"Well at least the novelty of it all hasn't even started to wear off on you two yet.

"And it won't, now mum why do you have my duffle bag?"

"I found it in Lizzie room." Mike laughs

"Care to share?"

"Last time I went out Lizzie helped me pack and we did it in her room, she properly thought she could help me do it this time."

"Well then you better not disappoint her then, go get her to help. Oh and Mike Dad gave me these you need to add them to your dog tags."

"Thank you" He replies then kisses her again, while he takes hold of the new tag to add to his.

The rest of the weekend goes by quickly. Monday morning rolls around far too quickly. It is 0500am when mike and Kate get to Hammersley both getting set up, before Mike heads off to get his students with his temporary helper. By 0700hours Hammersley is slowly pulling away from the docks with Mike at the helm. Over the last six months the week that Mike spends on board, he also helps out with some of Hammersley tasks, while also dealing with his students. His favourite part of the whole trip is when he gets to guide her off the dock, then re guide back when they return. During each of the week on the water exercises, the students get to see the Hammersley crew at work, with their own X and Buffer, plus with Kate going out there and Mike commanding from the bridge. The crew of Hammersley love this week where they show the students what is going on and how to work as Buffers, XO and the relationship to each and also the CO. Of course the crew loves the fact that even though Mike is no longer their boss he still gets to enjoy his boat.


	22. Chapter 22

As the big day dawned there was not a cloud in the sky to be seen. And for the middle of June it was surprising to see a day as lovely as this.

Kate was pleased they had picked a day in June, the weather was perfect for them but most importantly it was not hot like it can be in summer. Everyone will be a lot more comfortable.

The news to Pete and Nikki the day before went down a treat, although Nikki did try to talk them out of it until she saw her family were also involved, so she agreed to it.

"Kate how did you pick out a dress you knew I would like?" Nikki asks over breakfast

"Well you don't you remember me asking what ones you liked in the bridal shop and then having you model them for me?"

"Yea I do."

"Well that is how we picked it out for you, the shop owner picked out the one that looked the best on you out of the ones you chose, though that wasn't hard."

"Oh no you didn't, did you?"

"Yes I did"

"Kate that dress was expensive"

"And?"

"And it was far too much money for a dress"

"Says the girl who loves shopping"

"Yeah but I have standards you know, and a budget"

"Nikki stop complaining and let's get ready."

"But Kate I don't have any bridesmaids what about Pete and groomsmen?" Kate shakes her head

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki do you think I would leave out those little details." She sits there thinking

"Ah most likely not you are Princess Perfect after all." Kate looks at her watch.

"Well then you better go open the front door." She says to her. Nikki heads off and opens the front door to find her mother, and two of her high school friends that she has stayed in touch with. There is some screaming from Nikki.

"Mummy when can I go see Daddy?" Lizzie asks her mother

"Soon sweetie."

"Ok mummy" Lizzie walks off with her head hanging down.

"I'll go after her Kate."

"No this is my job let me deal with her." Kate heads off after Lizzie

"Lizzie honey what's wrong?"

"Is Daddy back in hospital?"

"No honey why do you say that?"

"Well the last time Daddy was not at home when you were he was in hospital."

"Sweetie come here. Daddy is staying at Uncle Pete's and Aunty Nikki's house do you remember what we told you yesterday about what was happening today?" Lizzie goes and sits on Kate's lap

"Sort of, just when I woke and there was no Daddy I got scared Daddy was sick again." She says crying into Kate's chest

"No honey Daddy isn't sick, he's with Uncle Pete. Would you like to ring him?"

"YES PLEASE" she yells jumping off her lap and runs to the phone to ring her Daddy.

Next thing Kate is running to the bathroom to vomit. This is where her mother finds her.

"Honey you ok?"

"Yea I'll be fine, if I could just keep my damn breakfast down for more than ten minutes it would be nice." She replies before vomiting again into the toilet. Lucy rubs her back while she keeps vomiting

"God what a great way to spend my honeymoon over a dam toilet bowl."

"You'll be fine it's just nerves." Kate's mobile rings before she gets a chance to say anything else, she goes and gets it and answers it.

"Ok let's start to get ready ladies. Mum in my room three is a garment bag hanging up it needs to come with us, it is a change of clothes for Nikki and I" Kate says. The hairdresser and making up artist have already arrived to help get everyone ready, Kate having decided that someone else can do this job for them all.

* * *

><p>Over at Pete and Nikki's place the lads are relaxing, Pete having already squared things up with Mike who he had sorted for his groomsmen and was surprised that Mike got the right people for him.<p>

"OK everyone time to get dressed and then head off." Mike says to everyone and they all go get changed into their ceremonial whites.

"Man am I pleased we decided to wear these, no ties involved" says Pete as he is finishing getting himself dressed

"I agree, though I am sure sometimes these are worse than ties. Charge do you have our change of clothes in the car?"

"Yes Sir I do already to go."

"Good because I don't want to have to stay in this all day and night." The others start to laugh.

* * *

><p>Back at Mike and Kate's house it is only Nikki and Kate left to get into their dresses. They help each other get into them with their mothers.<p>

"Ready for this Nikki?" asks Kate

"Um yeah I think so, although I'm still not happy about sharing this day with you and Mike."

"Nikki we want to do this for you, it's our way of saying thanks for the things you both have done for us. Now come on let's go we are already running late."

"Hey but the bride is supposed to be late."

"But is Princess Perfect ever late?" Kate says to her with a smile

"Ah you're right there; she's never late always on time if not early."

"Why thank you now let's move along."

The girls head out to the lounge where their fathers are waiting for them. Both Nikki's Dad and Steve are left speechless by the simple yet elegant gowns the ladies are wearing.

"Right ladies the limos await us" Steve says as he goes to Kate's side and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look so beautiful Kate." He whispers in her ear.

"Thanks Dad" she replies softly trying not to cry

An hour later Mike and Pete are standing at the front of the crowd waiting. The ceremony is being held outside in a beautiful garden setting. The music starts to play and the boys look down the aisle that has been set up for the bridal party to walk down.

First to came down is Lizzie along with Nikki's niece Mandy, followed by Sally and Swain, followed by Bomber and Charge, then Bird and Ryan, then Nikki's best friend Lucy with Spider, Nikki's other best friend Cathy with Pete's brother Rob, then last of all Alisha and Brent. Brent, Ryan and Swain are Mikes groomsmen's with the other three being Pete's.

The music changes and down comes Nikki on the arm of her Dad. Pete just stares at her. He is amazed at how stunning she looks in her dress, the cut outlining her body just perfectly. Once Nikki is in place the music changes again and Kate then arrives on the arm of Steve, as soon as Mike sees her he is left speechless, the dress she is wearing has her looking even more stunning than she already is.

An hour later the ceremony is drawing to a close and the Justice of the Peace then announces them to the crowd and everyone cheers them on.

Photos are taken around the gardens in different spots, and of course there are two photographers working so it gets done quickly for both couples.

"God you look so stunning in this dress" Mike whispers to Kate while they are having their photos taken.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my darling wife." He says to her this causes her to smile, he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I've waited ten years to be able to call you Mrs Flynn as well." He replies while he leans in their foreheads touching

"Full of complements today aren't we" she replies neither of them have noticed that the photographer has gone from taking photos of the bridal party to taking some shots of them.

"Don't you worry I have plenty more stored away to use much later."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really but much later like when we are alone in bed and I try to talk you into making another little Flynn." He says with a cheeky grin on his face, before kissing her, the kiss depends and everyone just watches on with smiles. They break apart when they both need to breathe.

"Well maybe you won't have to sweet talk me into it"

"You ready to try and give Lizzie a little brother or sister?" he says softly to her

"Well we won't need to try because I found out this morning I'm already am." She says with a smile he stands there trying to figure out what she has said then the light flicks on

"You mean you're already pregnant?" his voice sounding a tad unsure because he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes I am that's why the toilet bowl and I have been best friends for the last couple of weeks first thing in the morning."

"So I'm going to be a Dad again?" a huge smile on his face

"Yes we going to be parents again Mike." He leans in and gives her another deep passionate kiss before picking her up and spinning her around and around, the whole exchange having been caught on camera.

"OK you two what's got Mike so excited that he is spinning you around and around, Kate?" Tom asks

"She's just given me the best wedding present ever Dad." Mike says with a huge smile on his face, his arms still around Kate

"And what is that." He asks them both

"I'm pregnant." comes from Kate

"**YOU'RE WHAT!"** comes from behind her, Mike and Kate turn to face the voice

"Pregnant Nikki you know that word."

"Of course I know but why haven't you said anything" she says coming up to give them both a hug.

"Because I only got it confirmed this morning and I wanted to tell Mike first." She replies to Nikki

"OK that is fine then."

There is talking between both groups before they get back to the photos. The cameramen who was taking the photos of Mike and Kate was feeling really pleased that he took photos of the exchange, not often do you get to photograph those sorts of moments.

A little while later they have all changed into their night attire, except for the bridesmaids whose dresses were designed for both events. They enjoy the meal and then came the speeches. As it was a large wedding due to two couples being married the evening activities were being held at the big hall on base in Cairns.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Seven months later**_

Kate had been in labour for sixteen hours before they welcomed little Andrew James Flynn into the world.

In the waiting area was Mike and Kate's family, Hammersley was sadly on patrol no thanks to the Kingston breaking down, and when Hammersley dropped off the required parts let them know in no uncertain term how much they hated them for not being able to be docked for the birth of Mike and Kate's second child.

Over the last six weeks Mike had been covering for Maxine while she was on holiday with Ryan, and luckily she had returned two days beforehand.

Three days later Kate and baby Andy as he had been nicknamed left hospital. Mother and child where doing well.

Andy was a very peaceful baby, he hardly ever cried. Lizzie was besotted by him and was forever helping her parents out with him, or playing with him when he was awake.

Two weeks later Mike was returning back to work, after taking a couple of weeks off to spend time with Kate, Andy and Lizzie.

He walks into Navcom to find Captain Marshall and the Chief in Maxine's office. Maxine informs him that he is required in her office.

They say their hellos

"OK Mike you're properly wondering why we are here"

"Yes of course"

"Well we were extremely impressed at how well you handling being Maxine's fill in when she was on holiday, that we want to give you the job full time along with a promotion."

"Pardon" he says to them in shock

"As of today Mike you are the new Commanding Officer of Navcom Cairns"

"What about Maxine?"

"I'm transferring to Brisbane, so don't worry I won't be too far away."

"Why um thank you Sir."

"No problem Mike." Steve says as he and the Chief then change his uniform to represent his new rank.

Life couldn't have worked out better for them. Lizzie loves living with them, but also enjoys getting time with her Aunt and Uncle. It does not take long for Kate to return to the water after having Andy. Mike knew she could not be kept off it, she just like him loves being out there. Four months later and Kate is back on Hammersley as CO again, much to her crew's relief, not that they didn't enjoy their last CO but Kate is part of them, it feels more whole with her there.

She misses her family while out at sea, but she knows they're safe with Mike and the rest of the family who help out.

_**Two years later**_,

Kate is out on Patrol with Hammersley who now has a few new crew members with them, when Kate starts to feel not so well. She and the toilet bowl are making good friends again. She walks up onto the bridge

"I'm going to kill him" she says as she sits in her chair, this making the crew who know her laugh, the new sailors are not sure what she means or who she wants to kill.

"What for boss?" asks Swain

"Because I'm just going to, thank you Swain." she repleis to him with a grin on her face

The sat phones rings

"HMAS Hammersley Kate Flynn speaking"

"Hello gorgeous" replies Mike in a happy tone

"Don't be all happy and smug with me mister, you're dead meat next time I see you." The crew trying not to laugh.

"What have I done this time?"

"What have you done, how dear you ask that question to me, your wife who is making friends to the damn toilet bowl again thanks to you." She says crossly to him. The crew are trying hard to keep straight faces. There is silence while Mike try's to click on to what she is saying. But they just can't help it nad then start to laugh

"Kate, why is it my fault you've been on patrol for over three weeks now and not been home, for long before being crashed sailed, so how can I be at fault for you being friends with the toilet bowl." He says to her

"Do I need to spell it out for you Commander Flynn?" she says in her firm officer tone.

"Kate calm down, relax and tell me what I did that has you ready to kill me." Kate takes a deep breath

"OK Mike here it is your wife is sick of being sick in the mornings, while on patrol it is your fault because you caused your wife to be sick. If you could've just learn to keep something in your pants we, no I wouldn't be in this position for the third time." The crew on the bridge start to laugh again at what Kate as said.

"Hey I didn't hear you complaining at the time." He says with a chuckle on the end

"No, but I am now thank you mister."

"So this is your way of informing your husband we have another one on the way?"

"Yes and you are dead meat."

"Right OK then." he says with a smile on his face

"I mean it Mike you're dead meat when I return to base next."

"Ok, anyway I rang because I need to speak to Pete please?"

"Oh I'm not good enough anymore" she replies cheekily to him

"Oh no you're good if not excellent but it's important babe so can you get him for me please" she sense his tone is serious now and no longer playful. Kate passes the phone over to Pete who is standing beside her

"Pete Speaking?"

"Pete it's Mike speaking, Nikki's been rushed into hospital she collapsed at work this morning" everyone sees his face go white

"Is she ok?"

"Yes Pete she is OK now, but she will be spenting a few days in for observation"

"Do they know what caused her to collapse?"

"Yes they do"

"What is it then Sir?"

"She's pregnant again Pete and she's been pushing herself hard the last week her body needs some rest. Josh is going to stay with me till she is out."

"Thank you sir, but you know what this means don't you?"

"Sure do, dealing with hormonal woman twenty four seven."

"Yes and two that will gang up on us as well sir"

"Please don't remind me of that. Anyway Pete I should get some work done, is there anyone you want me to ring?"

"Have your parents been informed?"

"Yes just got off the phone with them."

"Ok thank you Sir."

"Fair winds Pete" they hang up the phone

"Everything ok X?" asks Kate

"Yes ma'am everything will be fine."

"That is good to hear."

They get back to work. Life goes on for the crew of Hammersley, and their friends and family. Seven months later the Flynn's welcome another girl to the mix, while Nikki and Pete welcome a girl to their family with the births happening only days apart. Nikki and Kate decide they have had enough kids and have surgery to prevent anymore. Neither husbands care that there be no more children as they are happy with the ones that they now have.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok everyone that is the last chapter for this story. I do hope you like how I ended it. there are more stories to came from me :) <em>**


End file.
